Four Weddings and a Funeral
by angeleyes2838
Summary: Four couples get hitched. A loved one dies. Two exes make an appearance, and so does one certain woman with the initials C.W. Let there be romance, let there be humour, let there be sadness. Let there be four weddings and a funeral.
1. Chapter 1

"Your last night as a free woman!" cried Nikki, half drunkenly holding her wine glass up.

"Yes! Your last night as a free woman! Tomorrow you become a navy wife!" yelled Bomber, following Nikki and holding her wine glass high.

"To being a free woman!" cried Jen, holding her glass up to her lips and taking a long sip.

"Why aren't you drinking Sal?" asked Nikki, pointing a finger at a much bemused Sally.

Sally laughed lightly. "Because I'm already a navy wife," she replied, gently kissing Chloe on her head, before taking her upstairs to sleep.

"She's got a point," said Bomber, shrugging slightly.

"Pizza's here!" shouted Kate, carrying four boxes of steaming hot pizza.

"Yay, pizza!" cried Nikki, rushing over to Kate and almost knocking her over.

"Give me," said Nikki, tugging on one of the boxes.

"Oh my God Nik," replied Kate. "Didn't you eat before you came here?"

Nikki shook her head, her eyes lighting up as she opened the box she had grabbed. "Ah! Cheesy!"

"Give me a slice Nikki," said Bomber, reaching over Nikki's shoulder and fingering a slice.

Nikki pulled the pizza box away, holding it above her head. "No, it's _my_ pizza!"

"Nikki!" Bomber whined, shaking her slightly. "Give me the pizza Nikki!"

"No!"

Bomber gritted her teeth and made a grab for the pizza, misjudging the space that was between her and the box of food. Nikki fell off the couch, the pizza box slipping off her hand and landing on her head. Bomber soon followed after.

"Ow!" cried Nikki.

Bomber shifted, rolling off Nikki and groaning as she hit the wooden floor of Sally's living room.

"What happened here?" cried Sally, rushing over to Nikki and picking up the pizza box.

"They were fighting over the pizza," said Kate, rolling her eyes.

Sally laughed, shaking her head. "Come on," said Sally, picking up Nikki and placing her slowly on the couch. Kate did the same with Bomber, after placing the left over pizza in the kitchen.

"To the left over pizza!" cried Nikki, making a grab for her wine glass.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Sally.

Nikki frowned. "Why not?"

Sally rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen looking for an icepack for Nikki's head. Jen instead answered, "Because you're already drunk enough and I don't want you throwing up tomorrow. Remember I'm getting married."

Nikki nodded, closing her eyes and resting her pounding head on Bomber's shoulder. "To being a navy wife," she whispered.

"To being a navy wife," agreed Bomber, closing her eyes too, her head coming to rest on Nikki's.

Jen and Kate laughed, joining Sally in the kitchen. "I don't think Nikki will need that icepack Sal," said Kate, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Good, because I don't think I have any. Chris must've taken them with him to Mike's, knowing the boys..."

Kate smiled, taking a piece of pizza. "Well, at least we can have all the pizza to ourselves."

"Yeah, well, that is a good thing," said Jen.

"I wonder what the boys will be eating," said Kate, in between mouthfuls.

"Probably the same as us, knowing Mike's cooking," laughed Sally.

"He's not that bad a cook you know," replied Kate, smiling slightly. "Better than me."

"Really? Have you tried his cooking?" asked Sally.

Kate frowned, nodding. "I wonder who _hasn't_ tried his cooking."

"I haven't," said Jen, raising her hand like a school kid answering a question.

"Really? Wow, that's a first. He must've cooked for every crew member's partner and every woman he's ever worked with."

Sally nodded, seeing the shocked look on Jen's face. "Yeah I know, he sounds like such a lady's man doesn't he?" She sighed. "And I have to admit I actually do like his cooking."

Kate smiled. "Don't worry, he just likes to please. I'm surprised he hasn't cooked for you yet."

"Maybe he's waiting?" said Sally.

"Waiting for what?" asked Jen.

"For you and Chefo to marry."

Jen's mouth fell open. "He's not going to try anything?"

"That's the last thing he's thinking. Cooking a good meal is his way of congratulating you. I wonder why he doesn't just become a cook."

"And besides, from what Chris has told me, he wouldn't try anything on you because he's already taken – apparently."

Kate frowned. "Since when?" she asked.

Sally shrugged. "Don't know, a while ago. The woman could be the one who had to be put in witness protection, Ursula Morrell or something rather? Didn't she just get out of witness protection?"

"Yeah, maybe. Hope you're wrong though. I hated her and still do."

"Ohhhh, do you like Mike?" asked Jen, a sheepish smile crossing her face.

"What?! No! I don't like Mike! And besides, I'm with Jim," replied Kate, smiling.

"Yeah, too bad he couldn't make it..."

"Jim's working."

"So?"

"So what?"

"You're going to be left alone tomorrow night with Mike _and_ Jim's not going to be there."

"Oh be quiet."

"Admit it then, you like Mike."

"Jen?"

Jen looked at Kate, her eyebrows raised slightly. "Yeah?"

Kate smiled. "To being a navy wife."

---

"Hey, Chefo!"

Chefo looked around, wondering who the hell had shouted his name. "Chefo!" the same voice shouted.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"Hey!" ET appeared by his side, clapping him on the back. "So how you feeling?"

Chefo smiled awkwardly, the alcohol getting to him. "I feel drunk, and I feel like I am about to become the happiest man in the world."

"Yeah, join the club," said Swain, appearing on Chefo's other side.

"What are you two doing?" asked Buffer, his voice coming from the living room.

"Nothing Buff!" the three of them cried.

"You three drunk already?" asked Mike, appearing at the top of the stairs and taking them two at a time.

"No!" they chorused.

"You've got a nice house here boss," said ET, waving his hand around.

"Hey watch it!" cried Mike, stepping back as ET's flailing hand missed him. "And yeah, thank you."

"It's got a woman's touch, but it ain't your mum who's done the shopping – sister perhaps?"

"Girlfriend?" Chefo sniggered, catching Mike's expression. "Definitely girlfriend," he added.

"So who is she sir?" asked ET.

Mike frowned. "Do you really have to know?" he asked, walking into the living room.

"Yes," replied ET, smirking as he sat down next to Buffer on the couch.

Buffer looked at ET, his eyes narrowing. Turning to Mike he asked, "These three been annoying you Sir?"

Mike smiled. "We're off duty Buff. Don't need to rip their heads off. No, they were just asking me which of my acquaintances added that womanly touch to my house."

"Girlfriend, of course," said Buffer, understanding why ET, Swain and Chefo were looking so smug.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Where are RO, Charge and Spider?"

"In here sir!" cried RO, his voice coming from the kitchen.

"Where'd you get the food?" asked Chefo, leaning against the door frame and looking at them bemused. He knew that practically none of them knew how to cook and the only person he could think of that knew how to cook well was the new girl.

"Did, ah, the new girl cook this up for us?" asked Chefo, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards the food.

"It's 'Rebecca' Chefo, her name is Rebecca. And just because she's replaced you on the Hammersley, doesn't mean you have to treat her like she's one of those illegals," snapped RO. "And no, she wasn't the one who cooked this food...it was the CO."

"Since when did you cook Sir?" asked ET, grabbing a plate and piling up the food. Taking a bite, he chewed and swallowed.

Mike shrugged. "When you have to live on your own, there are certain things that you learn," he replied, a smile on his face, he too, grabbing a plate and piling on the food.

"It's not actually that bad. Is spaghetti all you know how to cook Sir?" asked Spider, in between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, funny Spider. I can make a lot of things, probably more than what you can make."

"You probably still rely on your mum Spide," replied Charge, smiling at the expression he got.

"Ha, ha, very funny Charge," said Spider, moving to the lounge room so he could sit on the couch.

Charge smirked. "It's probably true." This comment received a hearty round of laughter, the loudest of all coming from RO.

"A toast!" cried Buffer, going to the fridge and taking out two six packs of beer. Handing the beer around and asking Spider to join them again, Buffer held his beer can up. Everyone followed suit and Mike started to speak.

"To Chefo; may married life bring on its obstacles, the good times and the bad, the fighting and the pleasure-" The crew laughed. "And may you and Jen lead a happy life. Tomorrow is the beginning of forever. To Chefo!"

"To Chefo!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" announced the priest.

Chefo leaned in and kissed Jen softly, loud cheers coming from the witnessing guests. "Yeah, go Chefo!"

Chefo pulled back and grinned, taking his new wife's hand and leading her back down the aisle. When he reached the entrance to the church, he and Jen were met with more cheers and handfuls of rice being thrown at them.

"Whoa! Guys, I'm married, you don't have to kill me – not yet at least," said Chefo, winking at Jen.

"Toby!" cried Jen.

"Aw, honey, I could never mean that, don't worry. Anyway, we have a reception to go to. Meet you all there!" Chefo quickly lead Jen towards the awaiting black stretch limo.

There waves and shouts as Chefo and Jen disappeared inside the vehicle, the loudest and most enthusiastic comments coming from the _Hammersley_ crew.

Mike smiled as he watched the limo drive off toward the reception area. He knew that they wouldn't be there until _much_ later but he was happy for them; new names, new lives, and happiness the only thing on both husband and wife's minds. Mike sighed. He looked over at Kate, her dazzling green dress matching the emerald colour of her eyes. He wished that it was them who had said 'I do'. He wished that it was them who had announced to the world and put down in writing that he was Kate's and Kate was his. But most of all, he wished that it was them driving away into the sunset, about to the start the new lives that they would lead as husband and wife.

He sighed again. His fantasy could never be a reality, he knew that. Kate was with Jim, and him...well...he had allowed her to keep his heart locked up in hers forever. He knew that he could never withdraw the power that she still had over him, even after all these years.

"Something wrong sir?"

The cloud fogging Mike's mind lifted as the woman of his dreams appeared in his reality. He frowned slightly and shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how happy it would be to marry the person you love." He looked at Kate, a small smile on his face.

Kate looked up at him, her eyes fluttering slightly as she did so. She could see the shine in his eyes, the thoughts that she knew were about her, and the wedding that she knew he had dreamed of since they had first met. His gaze was strong and the intensity in his eyes bewildered her. She felt her breath shorten and her legs become weak. _Damn him for having so much control over me!_ Mike was the one to finally break the gaze. Kate looked away reluctantly and sighed.

"Are _you_ okay?" asked Mike, worry, very subtly wound into his voice.

Kate nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, perhaps a little cold, that's all."

Mike removed his suit jacket and handed it out for Kate to take. Very reluctantly, Kate took it from him. "Wow, it's not even seven o'clock and you're already offering me your jacket."

Mike smiled. "I'm just being an obliging gentleman."

"Yes, I know..." disappointment evident in her voice.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but the moment passed and soon Buffer was clapping him on the back, and dragging him to another limo waiting to take the boys to the reception hall.

Kate watched on as Mike was dragged away from her. His expression, she admitted was amusing, but the overall feeling of emptiness and loss took over her and she could soon feel the tears starting to swell. The tears however were never given a chance to cascade, as Nikki had now called for her to hurry so they could go to the reception in yet another different limo.

"Uh, Kate, why are you wearing Mike's jacket?" asked Nikki, her eyebrow rising at the garment that was clearly not Kate's.

"What?" She looked down at the large jacket she was still wearing. "Oh, I let slip that I was cold and being the gentleman that he is, he offered me his jacket and I forgot to give it back. I'll just give to him when we get the reception hall..." she added.

"Oh ok...anyway, since Jim couldn't make it and Mike doesn't have a partner, you're stuck with the captain. Don't worry, I feel for you," said Nikki, placing a sympathetic hand on Kate's should. "But then again, Mike's not that bad...still, I would rather be dancing with ET."

Kate pretended she didn't hear Nikki's comment and allowed Nikki to push her into the limo, closing the door shut as she got in too. Kate turned to Nikki, a horrified look on her face. "Why do I have to dance with Mike?!" she cried, surprising Nikki, Bomber and Sally.

"You have to dance with Mike?" asked Bomber.

"Why?" added Sally, a smile appearing briefly.

Kate rolled her eyes and nodded toward Nikki. "Nikki here said that I _have_ to dance with Mike, because Jim is working and Mike turned up at the wedding alone."

Bomber laughed. "That's funny. I heard that Mike was a really bad dancer. But then again, what do I know? I haven't seen or danced with him and nor do I want to. Still, what a funny sight it would be!"

"He's not a bad dancer," defended Kate. "I myself have seen and danced with him...he's really graceful on his feet, he can keep his balance very well as he proves when on ship."

Bomber and Nikki's mouths fell open. Sally only smiled and said, "It sounds as if you know him _very _well."

Kate frowned, noticing the emphasis used on the word 'very'. "I don't know him well at all!" she stuttered. "I only know that he's a good captain and a good man...who happens to dance like he's been doing it all his life."

"You sound as if you're in love," said Bomber, laughing.

Kate glared at her. "I'm not in love with Mike...I'm in love with Jim," she said, hesitating slightly. "And besides, if I were in love with the CO, I would be fired from the navy."

Nikki shrugged. "True. But, would you be willing to give up your career for love?"

Kate frowned. "How would I know how to answer that? Jim is in the SAS so I could marry him and keep my job. But if I were to marry Mike, I would give up my job. But I'm not in love with Mike; therefore we're not getting married."

Sally shook her head. "Kate, you're rambling on. Wait – did you say _if_ you were to marry Mike you would give up your job?"

Kate froze. "I-I-I-I..."

"Oh my God, you do like him!" cried Nikki.

"No! I don't like Mike!" cried Kate, and then pointing at Nikki, she said, "What about you Nik and, yes, you too Bec? I haven't had a chance to interrogate you guys about the men in _your_ lives. Not that I don't already know who you both like..."

And before Nikki or Bomber could say anything, the limo had stopped and the door had opened, a hand waiting to hand the first bridesmaid out.

Nikki was the first to be handed out. ET was her escort and she couldn't hide the smile when she looked up to see whose body the hand belonged to. Bomber was next in line and she was handed out by RO, a very jealous Spider looking on from behind them. Next was Sally and she was received by an enthusiastic kiss from Swain.

Last of all was Kate. She hated going last, even when it came to boarding parties and even more being handed out of cars. No surprise though which man the hand waiting for her belonged to, at least that wasn't surprising, after all...Nikki's comments...

"Sir."

"Kate, honestly, enough with all this formality, it's getting...difficult. We're off duty and we're at a wedding, we have to enjoy ourselves...loosen up!"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Loosen up? You're telling me to loosen up?" she asked in a hushed voice so that nobody else could hear their little lovers tiff.

"Kate...just enjoy yourself," was the only reply she got.

They walked toward the reception hall in silence, every ticking second a reminder of how much time they could spend talking about other things, things that made them happy, things they had common, and things...things of the heart.

"Mike?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

"Did you know that Nikki set us up as partners for the night?"

Mike laughed, before replying, "I don't think it was the Nav, I think you should be blaming the new Mrs Chefo, she set us up as partners."

Kate frowned. "Are you sure?"

Mike nodded. "Chefo let it slip last night. Uh, he was very, very drunk," Mike added, seeing the stony face that Kate bore.

She sighed. "It seems that we just can't get rid of each other. Every time I'm on shore leave, I see or hear from you. Every formal function, you're there. I work with you for God's sake!" She stopped and Mike did too. She turned towards him. "You know what? I'm really starting to get annoyed at how much time we spend together."

"Kate, neither of us can help it; it's our job!" replied Mike, continuing to walk.

Kate fell into step beside him. "I just don't think that spending so much time together is the best thing for us...after all, our history isn't exactly clean."

Mike laughed. "Clean?"

Kate glared at him. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, Kate, I know," Mike replied, opening the door to the reception hall and allowing Kate to walk in first.

"Ma'am."

Kate nodded, a small smile on her face. "Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Kate looked across at Chefo and Jen as they danced their first dance as a married couple. _So graceful..._ She sighed. If only it were her and Mike...If only. Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder and her attention turned to the man who deemed himself worthy enough to gain her attention as to turn it away from the beautiful sight playing in front of her.

"Would you care to dance?" Mike asked, gesturing to the dance floor, which had now been graced with the company of Nikki and ET, Bomber and RO, Swain and Sally _and_ Commander Marshall and his wife Elizabeth.

Kate opened her mouth to object but stopped herself, and instead smiled, taking his hand. "I'd love to dance. Mind you, I would appreciate not being stepped on," she warned.

Mike smiled. "You should know me well enough to know that I would _never_ hurt you, no matter what, even if it is just dancing."

Kate laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I know. I was just warning you."

They took their positions, and Mike started to lead them in time with the music. It was as if time had been stopped, and that the only thing that mattered was the two of them, and the moment happening right now.

Mike smiled, and Kate couldn't help but smile back. Mike drew her closer, the gap becoming a mere centimetre. She laughed silently and closed that small gap, resting her head softly on his muscled chest.

Mike sighed, a tint of sadness being picked up by Kate, the only person who could ever have heard it.

"Mike?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

He sighed again. "No, I'm not okay actually...I'm...just...Kate..." he trailed off, their eyes locking. "Kate...if you had never been posted to _Hammersley_, and I decided that I wanted to call you and ask you to dinner...would you have accepted?"

Kate opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out, only her long drawn out breath as she struggled to come to terms with the words she had just heard.

"Mike..." She turned her head away for a second before turning back. She nodded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Yes...I would have accepted...and...it could've been us at the altar today."

Mike let go of her waist. Kate took a step back, a sigh escaping her lips. She tried to smile but she simply couldn't, the sadness of the realisation that they could never be together hitting home hard.

The first of many tears began to fall, and Mike wished that he could wipe them away – but something held him back. Her. Kate and her somewhat invisible power was holding him back from wiping away her tears, she wouldn't let him, because if he did...the pain...would be...unbearable.

Kate cast her head down and turned in the direction of the door. Slowly, she walked out into the cold night air, the moonlight casting a daunting glow on her pale skin.

Mike watched her leave, a sense of sorrow lying in his heart. Would it always be like this? The hidden looks, the playful banter, that sense of everything being as they were before and then...nothing? No recognition of any of it from either party again?

Or was it simply because they were both afraid of getting hurt again, that they wouldn't do something about their feelings?

Mike let out another sigh. The music had stopped, and now he was just a lone a figure standing in the middle of a once full dance floor, staring in the direction of the door, too scared to go after her. Too scared to go after the woman he loved. Too scared to get hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate looked at the light illuminating from the fireplace in front of her. She gazed into the fire, the sight making her feel sleepy. She felt warm, but in her heart it was like ice, the only thing or person able to spark that fire in her heart was the one man she couldn't have, the one man she had left more than three hours before.

She pulled the blanket around her tighter, it being the only comfort. She sighed, tears still running down her face. What if it had been different? He had asked that. He, Mike Flynn, had asked _what if_. It may have been asked differently from the actual saying but it was the question nonetheless, and that made her wonder, _what if_?

She blinked, the minutes spent staring at the fire making her eyes water. She felt as if someone was in the room with her. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing the person you wanted most. It was like...Mike was there...comforting her like he use to.

She brought her knees to her chin and rested it there. The tears were flowing harder now, because she knew...she knew...he wasn't there. It was just a memory, a vision, and it almost made her laugh. It was like old times, when he would just happen to be there, watching her look at the fire, smiling to himself and only making his appearance when she had stared at the fire long enough for her eyes to get tired. But he wasn't there. He wasn't.

Her thoughts flew back to a time when they were happy. When they could lie forever in each other's arms and worry about absolutely nothing except the line that they had crossed. But did that really matter? They had been together. She kept telling herself that. They had been together...and now? Would they ever be together again? Or would the tension, the rules and their longing for each other just draw them apart?

She wondered what he was doing; perhaps the same thing as her, except he would be staring at a photo rather than fire. She smiled sadly, the only photos that she had of them together were locked up in the wooden chest that he had built for her while they were together. She wondered where she had put that chest: at the back of a drawer at the bottom of her wardrobe.

Gasping, she jumped up and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Yanking open her wardrobe door, she fell to her knees and opened the bottom most drawer and slid her hand to the back. Feeling for the chest, she grabbed a hold of the cold metal lock on it and pulled forward.

Shifting her position so that she sat down properly, she lay the chest in her lap. Using her hands to dust off the lid, she opened it up and stared down at the contents. Photos, jewellery, menus at restaurants that they had eaten at, and a letter..._the_ letter...

Picking up the somewhat crinkled piece of paper, she unfolded it, and read the messy handwriting of Mike, explaining why he had left her.

_Dearest Katie,_

_Forgive me, for you have now realised that I am not there with you. I am truly sorry, but the actions I am taking are for the best, for both of us. I know that by the end of this letter, your firm opinion on the man you knew will be forever altered, but I beg you to remember me for the person who loves you, and not the man who left you, and is too gutless to even say this to your face._

_You may ask yourself why I have left, over and over again, but I beg you not to. The reason is something you will not wish to hear, but I promise you that it is one worthy of your acceptance._

_I can imagine you one day, becoming what you wish to be, and fulfilling the goals and dreams you have set for yourself. I only wish that I could be there to watch you do it._

_Remember, I will always love you Katie. Always. And no matter what you think of me, I know that what we had will always stay with us._

_Mike._

It was like she had been transported to that one day six years ago. It was all happening again, and if you were there in the room with Kate, you would be able to see the ghost of the past, haunting her. _Mike Flynn_.

---

Mike looked out the window, the curtain drawn back to reveal the beautiful incandescent moon, shining its blinking light down upon him. _Just like Kate when we were together..._ The moon's gaze made him shiver. He felt cold, colder than what he really was, but he knew that in his heart, it was like the icecaps of Antarctica, and the only thing or person who could spark the light in his heart was the one woman he couldn't have, the one woman who had left him more than three hours ago.

He looked away from the moon, only to look at the photograph that he held in his hands. He sighed. The photo was of them, their first photo of together. They looked so happy, far from what they both were when they were around each other now...

And that question! He had asked that question! _What if?_ The one question he had asked himself every night before he went to sleep and every morning he got up to work. _What if?_ And the most surprising thing? She had answered his question...she'd answered it...and...she had pointed out the obvious...it could've been them at the altar.

He sighed. _What if?_ They could've been married, had kids, and instead of looking at a photo of her after a bad day, he could've just trudged up the stairs and into her waiting arms as she prepared to go to bed.

He could feel tears beginning to form. _That was a first..._He couldn't remember the last time he had cried...But then again, the last time he had cried was...was when he left Kate...

The tears cascaded. The memories of before flashed before him and all of a sudden he was there at Kate's desk, writing the letter that would tear their hearts to apart.

_Dearest Katie,_

_Forgive me, for you have now realised that I am not there with you. I am truly sorry, but the actions I am taking are for the best, for both of us. I know that by the end of this letter, your firm opinion on the man you knew will be forever altered, but I beg you to remember me for the person who loves you, and not the man who left you, and is too gutless to even say this to your face._

_You may ask yourself why I have left, over and over again, but I beg you not to. The reason is something you will not wish to hear, but I promise you that it is one worthy of your acceptance._

_I can imagine you one day, becoming what you wish to be, and fulfilling the goals and dreams you have set for yourself. I only wish that I could be there to watch you do it._

_Remember, I will always love you Katie. Always. And no matter what you think of me, I know that what we had will always stay with us._

_Mike._

He could remember it all...everything...the heartache, the utter loneliness and that sense of sorrow that one feels when they know that they are going to break one's heart. He didn't want it to be like this. He wanted her, he loved her, and he knew that however much Jim loved Kate, his own love for Kate would always outrank that of _that show-off SAS Captain._

Mike growled, he couldn't think of Jim right now. He didn't want to anyway. He hated the man to bits...and the way that Jim would rub in his face that Kate chose him...it made him want to...punch him – not that he hadn't tried that before...

Mike smirked, remembering the last time that he had come into contact with said SAS Captain. The Hammersley had been tasked to ship the SAS team to Samaru – again, and of course their dear captain had been among them.

_He, Kate and Jim had been up on deck, he more invisible, but nonetheless present when Jim grabbed Kate rather harshly, when he drew her in for a public pash._

_Kate had tried to pull away but Jim had only held her tighter. Kate had warned him to let go, but he kept trying to kiss her._

_Mike had watched on in horror as the woman he loved was being pushed into something she didn't want to do. Mike moved out from the place that he was standing, shouting at Jim to release his grip on Kate._

_Jim smirked and pointed a finger at Mike, telling him that he should stop sticking his nose in other people's business. Mike had replied that it was his ship and that he could bloody well stick his nose in any bloody thing he wanted._

_Kate watched on as the man she was with and the man she wanted to be with fought. It was already bad enough that Jim was annoying Mike, but did Mike really have step in? Of course he did! He always stepped in to help her when she got hurt..._

_And then all of a sudden Jim was on the ground, Mike standing over him, a protective arm in front of her..._

Mike couldn't help but smile. It was the only thing that could make him smile...That and the thought of Kate laying his arms.

---

_P.S. I love you Katie._


	5. Chapter 5

Kate watched as Mike made his way to the ship. It had been three days since she had last seen him at Chefo's wedding, and thirteen hours since she had spoken to him when he informed her that they were to leave base to go en route to Samaru to pick up the SAS crew they'd dropped off there.

"Hey!"

Kate jumped, as Nikki appeared next to her. "Never do that again," she warned.

Nikki shrugged, looking in the direction that Kate had been looking at. "Captain Mike hey?" she asked.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it Nav."

"Nikki," she corrected. "We haven't left port yet, so no formality."

"I need to correct you there Nav, yes we may not have left port, but we are still on the ship, in the navy dock."

Nikki frowned, ignoring her comment. "Sow about Mike? I saw you two dancing at Chefo's wedding."

"Yeah, so did I," replied Bomber, coming up the stairs to the bridge.

Kate turned around to face her. "If you mention Mike, me and Chefo's wedding again, I will have the both of you swabbing every inch of this ship with nothing but a toothbrush."

Nikki smirked. Kate turned to her and said, "You too Nav."

Nikki's eyes widened. "Sorry X."

Kate sighed and turned her attention back to where Mike was who had since moved and was talking to Buffer. Her eyes suddenly widened when Mike turned and looked at her. She blushed slightly and turned away, only to come face to face with Nikki and Bomber's curious eyes.

"So...why are you all red Kate?" asked Bomber smiling, and looking over her shoulder to see Mike still looking at Kate. "Oh...well...can I ask you something Kate?"

Kate only blushed more, knowing Bomber, she would had seen Mike still staring at her when she had leaned over her shoulder. "Yeah, sure, ask away."

"Did something happen between you and Mike after Chefo's reception? We saw you two talking and then you left. Mike left about ten minutes after you."

"What?!" cried Kate. "No! Absolutely nothing happened between me and Mike! Nothing happened between me and–"

"Nothing happened between you and who, X?"

Kate froze. Nikki and Bombed turned to face Mike, their faces telling their surprise. "Sir," they said, standing straighter.

Kate felt herself flush. "Sir that is none of your business."

Mike sighed. He flicked his head to the door. "X my cabin now."

Kate obliged, silently cursing, as she followed him down the long and narrow corridors. When they reached his cabin door, he let Kate in first, before leaning against the door, waiting for her to explain.

She didn't speak, and nor did he. They stayed like that, staring at each other, for almost fifteen minutes, not noticing that the ship had left port, and that their names had been called more than three times.

Finally it was Mike who broke the silence. "Kate, who were you talking about on the bridge?" he asked.

Kate frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, eyeing his very visible chest.

Mike smirked, knowing exactly where Kate's eyes had been diverted. "Kate, you know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't," she replied stubbornly.

Mike stepped into his cabin and closed the door. Slowly he walked over to his rack and sat down, looking Kate in the eye as she sat at his desk. "Kate, was it about Chefo's wedding?"

"So what if it was about Chefo's wedding? Is it any of your business if I was talking about his wedding?"

"Kate, if you were talking about _me_, it is very much my business," retorted Mike.

"Yes then, I was talking about you!" she cried angrily. "Are you happy now?"

"What were you talking about?" Mike pushed.

"Nav and Bomber were asking about what happened between us after Chefo's wedding and I replied that nothing had happened. That's _all_ I said."

"Oh."

Kate nodded slowly. She was feeling stressed and uneasy staying in such close confinements with Mike.

There was a knock on the door and Nav's voice told them that they were needed on the bridge.

Mike sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Be there in a minute Nav." He turned back to Kate and added, "We should get back to our jobs now."

Kate nodded stiffly and opened his cabin door. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Mike had his head in his hands and it made her sad to see that sight, because she knew that it was her fault that he was like that.

Sighing, she closed his door and made her way to the bridge. When she opened the door to the bridge, she almost fell stepping back when Nav's face appeared in front of her.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that," she mumbled, stepping around Nav and moving to look out the EOD.

Nikki moved up next to her and quietly asked what Mike had wanted to talk to her about. Kate shot her a warning look and moved around her to the captain's chair. Nav smirked and went back to her charts as the bridge door opened. Mike appeared, clearly looking stressed as well as annoyed at something.

"What is it Nav?" he asked.

"Sir, we have a stationary contact on radar about three miles west, off our current position, and RO has received a mayday call from a vessel that we suspect to be the same one that I have on radar."

Mike nodded. "Set course for it Nav."

"Aye Sir, officer of the watch set course; starboard 20, revelations 880," called Nav.

Mike walked over to his chair, which Kate had taken up. "X?"

Kate almost jumped. "Sorry Sir," she replied, sliding out of his chair. She felt his arm brush against hers as he sat down, and felt herself redden.

"Where's Bomber?" asked Mike.

"She's with RO, discussing something," replied Nav.

"How long will it take Nav?" asked Kate, looking anywhere but at the man who was too close for her liking.

"Ah, about fifteen minutes X," replied Nav.

Kate nodded her head. Pausing a minute, she finally added, "I'll be in my cabin doing paperwork. Call me when I'm needed."

Mike watched her leave, smiling to himself. "Did you enjoy yourself at Chefo's wedding Nav?" he asked.

Nav frowned, surprised that he was talking about the subject that she had practically been forbidden to mention with Kate on the ship. "Uh...I guess?"

This time, it was Mike's turn to frown. "What do you mean Nav by 'I guess?'" he asked.

"I-I-I really enjoyed Chefo's wedding Sir," replied Nav, forcing a smile.

Mike smiled. "Has the X demanded you not talk about it because of what happened between us?"

"Uh, Sir...I don't think that I should be discussing this subject with you," said Nav, hesitating slightly, at the "sensitive" topic.

"Don't worry Nav, I'm not going to push it," replied Mike. "You and ET looked pretty cosy..."

Nav's eyes widened, and she started to stutter, "Ah S-S-Sir, its n-not what y-y-you think!"

Mike smirked, and Swain laughed. Nav's angry face made him shut up though, and he quickly apologised. Mike looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Swain didn't respond and only kept his eyes in front of him. But out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nav growing redder and redder by the second.

Sensing he had just managed to unravel a very big revelation, as well as reveal the ugly side of Nav, Mike decided it was best for him to leave. Telling them that he would be in the senior's mess if they needed him, he quickly left the bridge.

Entering the senior's mess, Mike was very surprised when he stumbled upon a very stressed out Kate.

"X. I thought you were in your cabin," he said.

Kate looked up from the paperwork she was doing. "What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, looking back down.

Mike sighed, sitting down opposite her. "I might have just admitted to knowing about Nav and ET...and Nav..."

"Heard you," finished Kate. She smiled. "Don't worry, everybody knows–"

"Except NavCom," pointed out Mike.

"Except NavCom...but that's the point, you're her superior, and she's worried that you'll tell them."

"You're her superior too."

"Yeah, but _you're_ the boss."

Mike sighed again. "I have to report it," he said, bluntly. "It's against navy rules."

Kate smiled. "Sir, I hope you realise that if we were in that position, you would throw the rules out the window."

Mike returned her smile. "Who said that we were in that position?"

"Not me. But if we were – which we won't and never will be – in that position, I'm saying that you would never tell, so cut them some slack – but you will have to address it if they slip into the grey area and decide to be adventurous on the ship."

Mike blushed. "I don't think that they'll do anything...but if they do, I'll address it."

Kate smiled, shaking her head, going back to the paperwork. Mike continued to watch her, admiring her penmanship – the fluidity, the slant, and the perfection.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring."

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"You were staring at me, or more, my hand," said Kate.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

Before Kate could question him any further, Nav's stiffened voice came through the PA system.

"Captain, XO, bridge."

Mike stood up, Kate following suit. She followed him out and up to the bridge. Mike walked over to the EOD and looked at what they come across.

"You sure this is right Nav?" asked Mike, frowning.

"Yes Sir," answered Nav.

Kate looked around Mike at the EOD, and raised an eyebrow. "I hate her."

Nav nodded. "Yeah, so do I."

Mike looked down at Kate. "Organise a boarding party X. See if they need help."

Kate smirked. "Yeah, I think she'll be needing more than help if I remember last time." She picked up the PA system. "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations."

She left the bridge. Mike watched her leave before turning back to the vessel at hand. "Clair Watts...what are you doing back on our seas?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Clair Watts? Who's that?" asked Bomber, overhearing Nav cursing under her breath, as she came up from the ComCen.

Nav raised her eyebrows, and smiled. "Oh, just some girl we rescued more than enough times, she's psychotic and crazy, a liar and _tried_ to steal _my _ET away from me!" By then her face had gone red in anger.

Mike, Swain and Bomber looked at her, shocked at her honesty. She returned their gazes. "What? You all already know. I may as well make it clear that ET is _mine._"

Bomber's mouth fell open slightly; Swain was speechless; and Mike was the only one who was able to say anything. "Thank you for that little insight Nav."

Nav smiled sweetly. "You're welcome Sir."

Mike shook his head, unable to comprehend what on earth could have motivated his usually composed Navigator to go wayward with her personal affairs. Bringing his binoculars to his eyes, he watched the RHIB carefully, making sure that no shark, jellyfish, or even a drop of water, came into contact with _his_ Katie.

---

"Oh my God! Fancy being rescued by _you_ again!"

Kate looked up, coming face to face to with the woman she wished to never see or hear again. "Miss Watts. What a surprise to see you again," replied Kate, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah. Is ET here?"

"Present!" cried ET, jumping on to Clair's boat, and throwing her a dashing smile.

---

"Oh, I swear, if she lays one of her paws on my ET, I will swim over there if I have to and throw her overboard," said Nav through gritted teeth.

Bomber shot her a curious look. "That bad huh?" she asked.

Nav smiled. "You have absolutely no idea. Wait until you meet her," she mumbled.

"She looks nice," observed Bomber, looking at the woman in question on the EOD, as ET went down to check if something was wrong with her engine. "She couldn't have been that bad? So she tried to steal ET away from you? We _all_ know that he's with _you_."

"She also tried to _kill_ ET," snapped Nav, going back to watching Clair's every move.

Bomber lips formed an "O", and she too looked back at the EOD.

---

Kate looked impatiently at her watch, wondering what could have been taking ET so long. _God, if Nikki is watching she'll be furious, knowing her, Mike will be struggling to hold her back from jumping ship to get here._

"X?"

Kate breathed a sigh as ET finally appeared, Clair following closely behind, reaching out for his hand.

---

"Oh that is it!" cried Nikki, grabbing the radio. Mike made a reach for it but missed, as Nikki put it to her lips.

"Clair Watts, remove your hand from ET right this minute!" she shouted.

Bomber gasped. Mike tried to grab the radio, but fell forward, landing on his hands as he reached out to comfort his fall.

---

Kate's eyes widened. She looked down at the radio strapped to her vest, and then back up at ET, who was equally shocked.

Clair looked at her confused, a questioning look on her face. Kate raised her eyebrows, slowly staring her down until she dropped her hand. Turning back to ET, she asked if anything was wrong.

"Engine's shot," he said, mentally adding _again_. "We'll have to tow it."

Kate nodded hesitantly, knowing how much she (most of all Nikki) was going to hate the next two hours to get to Samaru with _her_ on board.

"Ok, thanks ET. Miss Watts, seeing as you are incapable of getting yourself to port, we'll have to tow you along. We have a stop to make first at Samaru, so if you want to get off there and have your engine repaired, we understand."

"Oh, no, I don't trust the Samaru people. I'll just wait 'till you're finished there and I can tag along with you guys," said Clair, smiling as if it were already a deal.

_Er how about no?_ "Um, sure; I'll just check with the CO." Picking up the radio, she was about to send a transmission, when Nav's angry voice cut in.

"X, you know how I feel about her," Nav mumbled, loud enough for only her to hear.

Kate sighed. "Nav, can I speak to the CO?"

"X!" cried Nav, now loud enough for everyone to hear, including Clair. "Please don't! I hate the woman, she is so...argh! There isn't even a word that could describe how much I hate Clair Watts."

"Nav, I think you need to calm down–"

"I refuse to calm down! I swear, if she comes anywhere near–"

"She can hear you Nav," Kate pointed out bluntly.

"I don't care if she can hear me! Clair? If you can hear me, which I presume you can, I want you to – Hey!"

Kate looked up at the Hammersley, wondering what on earth had happened now. She could hear Mike struggling to make a grab for the radio, and Nav's constant protest of: "Sir!"

Sighing, she signalled for the RHIB and told Buffer to make the boat ready for towing. Glancing up at Clair, she was surprised when she showed no indication of being hurt or even annoyed at Nav's comments; in fact, her expression was quite the opposite; Clair was all smiles, and was laughing at whatever ET had said. She looked as if she hadn't heard a thing.

"X-ray 82, this is Charlie 82, over."

Kate almost jumped. She had been so intrigued as to why Clair hadn't reacted that she had almost forgotten that Mike still needed to be told about the situation. _That is, unless Nav has already told him. Pfft, yeah, wouldn't exactly be surprised the way she reacted before..._

"This is X-ray 82, over," she replied.

"X, what's the situation over?"

Kate almost gagged. "Seriously sir?"

Mike chuckled. "No X, I heard it all, don't worry about that."

"Ah, Sir, what about Nav?" she asked. "We'll have to speak to her about her behaviour and probably put her and Clair on separate sides of the ship."

"Yeah, I know, X. We'll talk in a minute; Charlie 82, out."

"The RHIB's here X," called Buffer, waiting for her.

Kate nodded, making her way over. Clair, ET and Swain were already in, waiting for her patiently as she sat down carefully.

---

"Bomber let me go!" cried Nikki, lurching for the bridge door.

"Don't even think about it Nav," said Mike, opening it and stepping out.

Nikki stopped struggling, and her arms fell limply to her sides. "I hate her."

Bomber nodded. "Yeah, I know," she replied, letting go.

"That's why I'm going to go push her overboard!" she cried, opening the bridge and door and leaving it open behind her, much to Bomber's annoyance. _Great, now I have to chase after to her..._

Half running, half jogging, she started to go after Nikki. Barging out on deck, she started to run after Nikki as the RHIB approached.

"Sir, I am so sorry, she tricked me!" cried Bomber, grabbing Nikki's arm.

Mike sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked down at Kate, who smiled back at him.

---

Buffer was the first up the rope ladder, quickly followed by Swain, Kate, Clair and ET. The moment Clair had stepped foot on the deck, Nikki had broken from Bomber's grip, only to be stopped by Buffer.

Clair smirked, watching Nikki's reaction as ET put his arm around her to steer her away from Nikki.

"The nerve of the woman! You better watch–"

"Nav, seniors' mess now," said Kate, already moving in that direction.

Nav gritted her teeth, knowing she had overstepped the line and that she may lose her career because she had allowed her jealousy for one woman interfere with her job.

"Yes X," she murmured, allowing herself to be steered by Buffer.

When Buffer had brought Nav outside the seniors' mess, Kate and Mike were already seated and waiting. Kate indicated for Nav to sit, and nodded to Buffer to leave.

Mike was the one to begin. "Nav, you know you've overstepped the line?"

Nav nodded. "Yes Sir," she said, knowing that trying to apologise was _not_ going to help her case.

"You know that we have to tell NavCom about this too?"

"Yes Sir," replied Nav, knowing that she was about to lose her career. She started to stand, adding, "I'll start packing so I won't have to come–"

"But," interrupted Kate, "We have decided to overlook this incident – as long as you promise to _never_ again do what you did today. Is that clear?"

Nikki's mouth fell open, and she unknowingly dropped to her seat. "B-b-b-but!"

Kate softened. "We know that you're with ET, but you don't need to continuously tell us. We know that you're upset about Miss Watts, but you know that ET would never hurt you. And besides," Kate added, "she's no good for him anyway."

Mike frowned, giving Kate a sideways glance. Shaking his head, he told Nav that she was free to go, but to stay away from the juniors' mess because that was where ET has showed Clair to.

When Nav had left, Mike turned his body fully to Kate. "She's no good for him?" he repeated, a smirk on his face.

"What?! It's true!" she cried.

"And who did you have in mind when you were saying that?" he asked.

"W-w-what?" Kate stuttered. "I was talking about Clair not being good enough for ET. _Who_ did _you_ have in mind?"

"I'm sure you could guess that answer Kate," he answered, standing to leave.

Kate blushed. "I'm not quite sure I know the answer Sir."

Mike smirked. "Sure you do Kate, sure you do."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sir, we're coming up to Samaru now," said Nav, diverting her eyes away from ET who was at the helm.

Mike nodded. "Thanks Nav. X, prepare the RHIB to go ashore."

"Are you coming Sir?" Kate asked, anxiously.

"Yeah, I think I might," he replied.

Kate nodded, picking up the radio. "Away sea boat, away sea boat." She turned to look at Mike, knowing that he was only coming along because he didn't want her to be alone with Jim.

Breathing out slowly, she looked away from him in the direction of the island, where she knew that Jim was waiting for her. _Jim. _Did she love him anymore, or was she just with him to piss off Mike?

Mentally slapping herself, she left the bridge and went outside, waiting for the RHIB to hit the water. Two minutes passed and Mike was at her side again...wearing the vest..._the Kevlar vest_.

"Sir, we're just picking up the SAS team," said Kate, eyeing the vest in his right hand.

He held out the vest. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean you can protect yourself. There are still maniacs on the island with guns and machetes, ready to kill us."

Kate sighed. "Fine," she replied, holding out her arms. "But can you please help me put it on; I think I might have bruised my arm getting off the RHIB when we brought back Clare."

Mike frowned, but nonetheless consented, silently enjoying himself as he slipped the vest over her petite figure. He turned her around, and brought around the buckles, and put them together. Bringing his hands to rest on her waist, Mike found himself lost in her eyes, and leaning towards her.

"Mike, stop." Her voice broke him from his trance and he removed his hands in an instant.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking down as he felt himself blush.

Kate smiled. "Just don't do _that_ again."

Mike looked up, returning her smile. "I can't promise you that Kate," he replied. "You know I can't."

Kate raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything, Buffer called that the RHIB was ready. Kate turned around and made her way to Buffer who was already descending the ladder. She climbed in after him, and was greeted with a smile as he helped her sit down.

Swain was steering and so was already in the RHIB, waiting for everyone to sit. He looked on in amusement as Mike followed in after Kate and took a seat beside her, must to her annoyance. He sniggered slightly as he watched the two have an argument about where the captain was sitting, but turned around as Kate gave him a stony glare.

"Sir, what are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm sitting down X. If you prefer me stand I will, but I might fall out of the RHIB, and we don't want the captain all wet when we land do we?" he stated.

Buffer smirked, nudging Swain to turn around as he eyed Kate's changing face turning from annoyance to concern and back to annoyed all in a matter of seconds.

Kate's eyes narrowed, and Buffer and Swain turned around. Mike, however, just smiled. "Is something wrong X? Do you _want_ me to fall? Or do you just want to see me wet?"

Kate's eyes widened in shock_. What the hell is his sick mind thinking?_ "Sir, I just...would like a little bit of personal space."

"Oh, sorry X," he replied, not budging.

_Ok, fine, don't move._ Kate smiled, moving over just an inch. Mike returned her smile and he started to hum to himself. _A familiar song..._thought Kate, sighing.

"You okay X?" asked Mike, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh, nothing Sir," replied Kate.

"You sure?"

"Sir, if I were upset, I would talk to someone – but not you," she said, looking away.

---

The RHIB came to a stop, landing with a _thud_ as it hit the sand. Kate was the first out, followed by Buffer, Swain and Mike.

"Kate?"

Kate looked up, her head whipping around to the voice that had called her; so when she saw Jim, walking toward her, her face lit up in delight.

"Jim!" she cried. She didn't move, knowing that her captain (and her ex), was watching her every move from behind.

"Hi Kate," said Jim as he reached her. "Long time no see," he added, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

Kate laughed lightly, blushing as he started to whisper something in her ear, "I've missed you a lot. I hope that your lack of my company hasn't turned you off me, especially when you've got your captain staring at you."

---

"I wonder what they're talking about," said Mike, as he watched Jim and Kate walk hand in hand back to where Jim's SAS team were.

Buffer shrugged. "I don't know Sir; us perhaps?" asked Buffer.

Mike laughed. "Maybe Buff, maybe."

---

"Jim, I–"

"Kate, wait," cut in Jim. "Before we do anything, I just need to tell you, I'm really sorry that I couldn't be there at your friend's wedding."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when Jim continued speaking. "Were you lonely without me at the wedding?"

She hesitated. What could she tell him? That she had been in the company of her ex the entire night and that she had secretly enjoyed it? "Um...no not really...the crew were all there, so I wasn't _that_ lonely."

"Oh." Jim looked down. "That means Flynn was there too right?"

Kate frowned. "Yes, of course." She looked up at him, a reassuring smile make him look up. "No need to worry Jim, nothing happened."

"Right. Okay. Um, take a seat, and I'll go get you a coffee," he replied, as they reached his SAS team.

"Oh, thanks." Kate sighed, looking down at her shoes. Did she really love him now, or was she just pretending?

"X, are you stopping because you're tired or because...?" Mike's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at him, stony-faced.

Mike frowned. "It's just a question X."

"Jim's getting me coffee," Kate replied, her voice sounding colder than she wished.

"Aha, right." He took a seat beside her. Buffer, preferring to stand behind them, quietly observed the SAS crew going about their business. _Well, whatever's their business now will be our business soon._ Buffer smirked, but quickly hid it when Jim came walking toward them, a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Captain Flynn, how good of you to join us," greeted Jim, handing the cup of coffee to Kate, who received it gratefully. "Did you want coffee too?"

Mike stood up, shaking his head. "No thank you Captain Roth. There isn't any time for coffee, we have to get going. We have another passenger onboard and we need to get her to base as soon as possible."

"Is the passenger injured?" asked Jim.

"No; but she is creating tension between my crew and I would prefer that she gets off my ship, before something happens," Mike replied. "So please, Captain Roth, it would be much appreciated if you would get your team together so we can depart."

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it again as his eyes looked at Kate who had a look on her face, telling him that he should probably do as he had been told.

"Five minutes Sir," Jim replied, turning on his heel and shouting at his team to get ready to depart.

Mike ran a hand through his hair. Kate stood up. "You didn't have to tell him that way you know Sir," she replied.

"I know, but we need to get back. If we stay here _chatting_ for any longer, Nav will search the ship until she finds Clare and harm her. And I don't want to lose Lieutenant Caetano because she is in love and willing to fight for who she loves."

Kate gritted her teeth, her eyes flicking between Buffer and then man in front of her, before allowing her eyes to slide down to Mike's mouth. "Yes Sir," she finally said, stepping back, before turning around and walking in the direction of where Jim had gotten her coffee.

Mike turned to Buffer, a questioning look on his face. "Did I just miss something?"

"I think she likes you Boss," answered Buffer, smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, Sir, we have a problem," said Bomber.

Mike's eyes widened instantly, his mind thinking that Nav had done something bad. "What is it Bomber?" he asked, hesitantly. "Has Nav...?"

Bomber frowned in confusion, before understanding what he meant. "Oh, no! No! No, um, Clair's...sort of...got ET...hostage."

"What?!" Mike turned to Jim, his face showing a steely determination at wanting to kill him. "I told you there wasn't any time for coffee." Mike stormed off, Kate quickly giving Jim an apologetic look before rushing after her boss.

Slamming the door to the bridge open, Mike walked in, almost closing the door in Kate's face.

"Oomph, thanks Sir, that was much appreciated," said Kate, walking around him to stare at the EOD. She shook her head. "Seriously, this girl really needs to get psychiatric treatment," she said, as she watched Clair put a gun to ET's neck.

Nikki looked over her shoulder, her face paling by the minute. "That's the second time he's had a gun pointed at him."

Bomber sighed. "That's a shame. I was actually starting to like her..."

Kate and Nikki looked at her, disgust almost plainly written on their faces. Bomber frowned. "What? Just because _you_ didn't like her, doesn't mean that I can't like her. She was actually really nice to me."

_*Flashback*_

"_Um, Clair can I get you something to eat?" asked Bomber, as she entered the junior's mess._

_Clair smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." She frowned, examining Bomber's face. "You're new on this ship aren't you?" she asked._

"_Ah, yeah. I'm the new chef," replied Bomber, smiling._

"_Oh. So the other one was fired or something?"_

_Bomber laughed. "No, he wasn't fired; he was posted to another ship."_

_Clair nodded. "Ok."_

"_So, what do you want to eat or drink?" she asked._

"_Um, can I get like, water, a salad or something?"_

"_Sure." She smiled one last time before leaving._

_*End Flashback*_

Nikki snorted. "Yeah, she's only nice when she wants something."

Kate nodded in agreement. Mike came up beside, and she started shift uncomfortably.

"How did this happen Nav?" asked Mike.

"Uh, I don't know Sir, ET was just standing up and all of a sudden Clair pulled out the gun and threatened to kill him if she didn't get what she wanted."

"Which is?"

"Um...she wants me to get off the ship Sir," replied Nav.

"What?!" cried Mike, and he started to move toward the bridge door, mumbling under his breath as everyone except for Spider trailed out after him.

Spider watched in a sort of childish envy – feeling like he was back at school when everyone but him got a lollypop from the teacher – as everybody followed Mike out of the bridge. "Yeah, thanks Sir..." he mumbled to himself.

---

Mike stopped outside the junior's mess, knocking on the door, as everybody behind came to an abrupt halt. "Clair?" he asked wearily.

There was no sound and he tried again. "Clair," he said, this time more firmly.

He heard a sniff, and he slowly started to open the door. When it was half open, he poked his head through the door and took in the sight before him: Clair hadn't moved her position and the gun was still at ET's neck. Pulling his head back, he turned to Kate and told her that he was going to try and take the gun off her.

"But Sir!" she objected.

"X, we need to get ET out of there, and if I have to go get the gun off Clair _again_ then I will," he replied sharply.

Kate stood her ground and took a step toward him, quietly saying, "What if the gun is loaded this time?"

Mike smiled. "I'm still wearing the Kevlar vest remember X?"

Kate's lip quivered and her mind flashed back to when they got back on the ship.

_*Flashback*_

"_Aren't you going to take off the vest Sir?" asked Kate, raising an eyebrow._

"_No, I don't think I will, not yet at least," replied Mike._

"_Why are you keeping it on though?"_

_Mike walked towards her, leaning down and whispering, "I know how you feel about me in Kevlar."_

_Kate took a step back. "Sir," she said with a nod, turning around and watching as Jim ordered his crew around._

_*End Flashback*_

Kate looked him in the eye. "Just don't get shot."

"Don't worry I won't."

Kate nodded. She watched as Mike slid through the door, and breathed a sigh of relief when nothing was heard but talking. Nikki moved beside her and Kate laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, breathing in sharply as she heard quick moving from behind the door.

"Don't worry, Clair may be a lunatic, but the Captain will get him–"

BANG!

_Gunshot, screaming, and then...silence..._

---

... ... ...

"ET!"

"Mike!"

Kate's eyes widened. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and before she knew it, she was smashing open the door and rushing into the cramped room.

"Mike!"

"ET! Did she shoot him?" Nikki lurched through the door only to run into Kate.

Kate went over to Mike, who lay on the floor, blood gushing out of his arm.

"Damn it Mike, I told you not to get shot! Swain! The captain's been injured!"

Swain was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Bomber, get the medical kit!" shouted Swain, examining the wound.

"Is he going to be okay Swain?" asked Kate, watching as Mike's faced paled.

Nikki looked at the captain in horror, whipping her head around to see ET lying on the floor, knocked out. Going over to him, she dropped down beside him and drew him closer to her, nursing his head against her chest.

Kate looked at Clair's pale face, knowing that Nikki was doing the same.

"I-I-I didn't mean to shoot him. I-I-It was an accident!" she cried.

"Buffer!" called Kate.

Buffer appeared in the doorway. "Buff, please escort Miss Watts to the senior's mess and make sure that _nothing_ happens. RO, get Commander Marshall on the Sat Phone now."

"Yes ma'am," said RO, with a swift nod of the head.

Buffer gestured for Clair to go first and she consented, slowly walking past Kate and Nikki and then Bomber as she rushed through the door, the medical kit swinging in one hand.

"Here," said Bomber, passing Swain the kit. "Can I do anything?"

"Uh, hold pressure here," answered Swain, slowly relenting the pressure he put on Mike's gunshot wound as Bomber took over.

Kate stood up, using her fingers to brush back her hair. "Swain, I'll be on the bridge. I want you stay with him. Bomber, when you're done here, start on preparing dinner."

---

Kate took the Sat Phone from RO and started to speak. "Lieutenant Kate McGregor."

"The RO said that you needed to speak to me Lieutenant?" asked Commander Marshall. "You didn't have problems getting the SAS crew did you?"

"No Sir, we have just had to apprehend a hostage situation," replied Kate.

"A hostage situation?" repeated Marshall. Something in his voice told Kate that he had just sat up straighter and she continued.

"We responded to a mayday call, and the passenger aboard was somebody we knew."

"Who is?"

"Clair Watts."

"Clair Watts?"

"Yes Sir."

"She took you hostage? Why?"

"It was ET who was taken hostage Sir. The reasons are...still unknown."

"And what did you do?"

"The CO, stepped in and was shot in the process. He is currently unconscious, and ET is with Nav recovering from what appears to be a blow to the head. Clair is with Buffer, and we have the SAS crew onboard. We'll be in port in about fifty minutes."

Marshall sighed. "Ok, we'll have police and ambulance standing by."

"Thank you Sir." Kate put the receiver down and sat down slowly in the Captain's chair. She felt shaken. _What if she'd killed him?_

---

There was a sharp knock on the door. Kate groaned. What now? She had just gotten home and still she was being bombarded by the people she worked with. First Nikki to say ET was ok and that they were going out to dinner, then Mike to say that he was resting and that she shouldn't worry and then Marshall to say that there was three day's shore leave and that Clair Watts was now in custody.

Jim's head was in her lap, snoring softly as he slept. Moving as slowly as she could, she stood up and tiptoed over to the door. Opening the door, she raised her eyebrows as Nikki's smiling face appeared.

"Josh and I are engaged!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kate watched from her place at the aisle as Nikki and ET finally exchange their wedding vows. Slowly diverting her eyes away from them, she looked over to Jim who smiled at her, and then over at Mike who was sitting with the rest of crew, including Chefo who was still considered part of the crew.

Mike watched as ET slid the ring onto Nikki's left ring finger and then she slipping the ring onto ET's. He sighed, moving his head in Jim's direction and silently observing what he was doing. Jim was looking at Kate, smiling as a lover does when he knows that he's the one that has the girl.

Following Jim's line of sight, Mike's eyes trailed over to Kate. She looked so beautiful in the soft pink dress that Nikki had made her wear. And that necklace; he had seen it before – but where?

Kate felt her breath hitch as Mike looked at her, their eyes making contact and unable to break. Mike smiled, and Kate felt her smile back. Mike mouthed something to her and she felt herself blush, causing her to look away.

Jim frowned. Turning his head in Mike's direction, he watched for his reaction but it never came. Frustrated he looked at Kate angrily, making a mental note to talk to her after the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride."

ET lifted Nikki's veil and smiled. Hesitating far too long for Nikki's liking, Nikki maid the first move and moved in for the kiss. ET leaned in and at last there lips came together.

---

"Kate!"

Kate looked around to come face to face with Jim. She raised her eyebrow at the serious look on his face and she asked what was wrong.

"I'm fine," he replied. "We need to talk," he added, grabbing her arm and pulling her outside.

"Ow, Jim, let me go!" cried Kate, trying to pull her arm away.

"Kate I'm just going to get straight to the point...are you seeing Mike?" he asked, anger laced into his voice.

"What? No!" cried Kate. "Why are you asking me this Jim?"

"I saw the way to two were looking at each other in the ceremony."

"Oh, I...I..."

"So you like him?" he asked.

"Is that really any of your business?" Kate snapped.

"It is if you're cheating on me."

"Well here's a newsflash for you Jim, if you're going to get jealous at one look and a smile then you can find someone else to flatter. Perhaps you should find someone who is more fragile and needs a hero like you." With those final words Kate stalked off in the direction of Nikki and Bomber as they talked about the honeymoon that Nikki would soon be going on.

"Hey Kate."

Kate stopped; the second time in a matter of seconds that her name had been called. Turning around she expected Jim, so it was a less than happy expression when Mike's face was in front of her instead.

"Whoa! Kate! Are you okay?" he asked, his voice changing from surprise to concern.

Kate looked at him. Her lip started to quiver and Mike knew that she wasn't okay. Taking her hand gently in his, he led her outside. Sitting her down on one of the wooden seats under one of the many maple trees, Mike gave her a warm smile, encouraging her to talk like one would do when asking something of a young child.

Kate's eyes were starting to tear up, and Mike sat down next to her. Mike moved his hand to dry her tears but hesitated, letting his hand drop down beside him.

Kate watched it fall disappointedly. "Mike...I dumped Jim..." she said bluntly.

Mike raised his eyebrows, not expecting what she had just said. "Oh...when...?"

Kate almost smiled. "Today. Jim noticed me looking at you in the wedding and questioned me about it. I said that I was just looking at you but he went on, asking me if I liked you and if we were having an affair... I said that we weren't but he didn't believe me, and so I said I couldn't see him anymore. I said I couldn't date a man who was going to think 'affair' every time I looked at another man and smiled."

Mike nodded sincerely, not knowing what to say or how to act. He was happy, thankful even that Kate had dumped Jim. He had never liked him and knew he never could. Mike had always thought that Jim was not good enough for Kate, always thinking that he would harm her in one way or another.

"Kate...these bruises...?" he asked, picking up her hands. "Has Jim been abusing you?"

Kate sighed. "He hasn't hurt me, save today, when he grabbed my arm when he dragged me outside to talk... I never knew that I bruised so quickly," she added looking at the deep bruise on her wrist.

Mike smiled, unconsciously bringing her hands to his lips and kissing them gently. When he realised what he had done, he blushed, letting go of her hands and burying his hands in his tuxedo pockets.

Kate smiled, reaching to take his hands out. "You've been really good to me Mike. You're always looking out for me."

Mike returned her smile, observing her as the setting sun hit her honey blonde hair, giving it an illuminated glow.

"You look very beautiful Kate."

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but Mike put a finger to her lips to quieten her. Slowly, he started to lean forward, his hand against her cheek, gently caressing her soft skin.

"I missed you Katie," he whispered as his lips came into contact with hers.

At first their kiss was gentle, a soft and careful touch. Then Mike started to push it further, slowly pushing deeper until a soft groan was elicited from Kate. He started to lean her gently down on the wooden seat, pressing against her as he kissed her deeper.

There was a cough, and they instantly broke apart. Mike looked at the person who had so rudely interrupted them. He raised his eyebrows in annoyance as he looked at Nikki for an explanation.

"Yes Nav?"

"Ah, Sir, I'm about to throw the bouquet," answered Nikki, looking awkwardly at Mike and Kate.

Mike sighed. "Ok Nav. We'll be there in a minute."

Nikki nodded, giving Kate a small embarrassed smile. Kate returned it. She was equally embarrassed, having been caught making out with the CO, someone she wasn't allowed to be kissing, let alone have on top of her at sunset.

Mike watched Nikki leave, before turning back to Kate. He watched her blush, her cheeks becoming rosy as she turned her face away.

"Kate. That was bound to happen."

Kate laughed. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't think that we would be caught so soon..."

"Kate...we should probably talk about this shouldn't we?" asked Mike, sighing.

"Yeah, we should." She stood up. "But not yet. There may be many tomorrows but only one _today_. We'll talk, but not today. I don't want to ruin this evening."

Mike smiled, he too standing. "So then... Shall we go in?" he asked, his gentleman's charm making her smile.

"Yes, we should. I have a bouquet to catch after all."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ok! 1! 2! 3!" Nikki threw the bouquet in the wild pack of women, all whom were squirming around to catch the bouquet. Two such women were in the middle, right in the path of the bouquet.

"I got it!" cried Kate, holding up the bouquet of pink roses.

"No! I caught it!" cried Bomber. "_You_ grabbed it off me!"

"What?! I did not Rebecca Brown!"

Bomber made a grab for the bouquet, but Kate ducked and ran in the direction of Mike, hiding behind him like a child would when playing tiggy.

"Hey that's not fair!" cried Bomber.

Kate laughed. "Who said it was fair? After all _I_ caught the bouquet."

Bomber rolled her eyes, making her way back to RO, who was admiring her from the table he was seated at.

Mike smirked, turning around to look down at Kate. "I should be giving you a time out if you're going to act like such a child Kate."

Kate smiled sweetly, fingering at the buttons of his tuxedo. "Well, if you're going to give me time out, we could start – Charge?" She looked concerning at the oldest member of the Hammersley from around Mike's arm.

Mike frowned turning around. Charge was leaning heavily over the table he was at, coughing loudly and uncontrollably into a napkin.

People everywhere turned and rushed to the most senior member of the Hammersley crew. There were questions of: "are you ok?" and that of: "can I get you something to drink?"

Charge just shook his head, gasping for air as one does when they are having a coughing fit. Kate and Mike walked over to him concerned. Kate placed a soothing hand on Charge's back, and Mike unlike everyone else, bothered to get him a drink without asking.

Kate took the drink off Mike and held it to Charge's lips. "Drink," she instructed.

Charge took a sip, not wanting to object to his second in command. "Are you feeling better Charge?" Kate asked once he had stopped coughing.

Charge wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before giving Kate a smile. "Yeah I'm fine, I just got something stuck in my throat that's all."

Kate frowned. "If you're sure...

Charge nodded. "I'm fine," he assured her.

"And why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know ma'am. Excuse me; I think it's my turn to congratulate the married couple." He moved away quickly over to Nikki and Josh, who too questioned if he was ok.

Kate shook her head and sighed, turning to Mike. "I'm tired."

"We can go back to my place if you want," said Mike, a smirk forming on his lips.

Kate smiled back at him. "It sounds like a plan, but I think we should stay here a little while longer."

"Do we really have to?" he whined, tugging at her hand.

"Mike, we're not even allowed to touch each other, so don't push it," replied Kate, removing her hand from his grip and moving towards Bomber, leaving Mike pining for her touch once more.

"So Nikki told me you and the boss had a make out session just before," stated Bomber, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kate's eyes widened. Giving Bomber a warning look, she slowly and angrily said through gritted teeth, "Nothing. Happened. Between. Me. And. Mike."

Bombed scoffed. "As if."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I saw that you and RO were getting cosy before when you didn't the bouquet..."

Bomber didn't say anything, except resorting to opening and closing her mouth as she tried to come up with a comeback. Finally the words formed.

"Shut up," she said before turning on her heel and returning to RO.

Kate smiled._ That's one more battle that I've won_. She looked at Nikki and ET, then to Swain and Sally, Chefo and Jen, Bomber and RO... She sighed. _Maybe it's time I have spend some time alone with Mike..._ Walking over to Nikki and ET, Kate told them that she had to leave, remember that she something important to attend to.

"I hope you have a good time on your honeymoon, and I'll see you both when you come back to the Hammersley...Commander Marshall is very kind...allowing you both to get married and serve on the same ship..." she added, more to herself then to the happily married couple.

Kate smiled, turning around and walking in the direction of Mike. Taking his hand in hers, she led him outside.

"Are we going now?" he asked, sounding like they were already married.

Kate smirked, letting go of his hand as they came to his car. "What about your car?" he asked.

Kate frowned. "My car is at home Mike. I arrived here in a limo, and was driven to the church in one too."

An 'Oh' formed on his lips, and he quickly jumped into the driver's side as Kate got into the passenger's.

In the car there was nothing but silence. It was unbearable for both, unable to think of anything to say. Finally, Mike reached out for her hand, taking it firmly in his and kissing it softly.

Kate smiled, unable to look anywhere else but at him. It was like a dream, like they had never parted and had always been together. It was like they were a married couple, just leaving yet another friend's wedding, heading home to what would await them.

"Mike, what's going to happen?" she asked.

---

It happened in an instant. A look. A step. And then... A touch. A kiss. And all of sudden they had crashed through the front door and Kate found herself being thrown against the wall as Mike's lips came crushing down upon hers, his hands unzipping her dress and sliding against her soft skin.

Her breathing became rigid and uneven; even more so when Mike started to slip his hand down her back.

"Mike," she moaned, grabbing at his hair, as he started to carry her up the stairs.

Mike growled, throwing her on the bed, and climbing atop her. Kissing her gently on the lips, he moved down her jaw line, all the while, slowly slipping her dress off.

Kate started to arch into him, eliciting a groan. She started to run her hands over his shoulders, inching slowly towards the bowtie still tied around his neck. Pulling at it with both hands, she threw it across the room, her mind already filling with Mike's kiss.

Regaining some sort of consciousness, she started to unbutton his shirt, revealing quite an amount of chest hair.

"Mike," she whispered, "take of your shirt off."

Mike happily obliged, removing his shirt and discarding it over his shoulder, before leaning down to kiss Kate once more.

Kate started to giggle as Mike's hands moved elsewhere, closing her eyes as they finally became one.


	11. Interlude

Mike opened his eyes, blinking several times before the fog that blinded him, lifted. Looking at Kate, sleeping peacefully beside him, he smiled to himself, before reaching over and bringing her closer to him.

"M-M-Miiikkkkeee! Get off me!" whined Kate, pushing him off her and drawing the doona around her closer.

Mike leaned forward, kissing her cheek gently before moving on to her lips. Kate groaned. "Mike, just for once, can I sleep in without you annoying me?"

"But Kate..." he said, his voice sounding hurt.

Kate groaned again, her tired reply coming out mumbled, leaving Mike straining to hear what she had said.

"Just enjoy what we have now, because after tomorrow, we'll act like nothing ever happened."

There was silence, and Kate opened an eye before turning over to stare into Mike's wavering eyes. Kate sighed. "You know this should never have happened Mike," she said quietly.

Mike tried to smile, the realisation that Kate had just used him to rebound from her break up with Jim, making it impossible.

"Mike..." Kate's voice failed. She couldn't stand to hurt him. "Mike...perhaps one day... we could...but for now...can we please...just enjoy what we have _now_?"

Mike's eyes lit up slightly, a small smile crossing his lips. "Ok." He kissed her forehead gently. "What do you want to do today?"

Kate smiled warmly, snuggling closer to him and breathing in his scent. "I don't know... I just want to spend it with you..."

"We'll just sleep then. We can do something later. Okay?" asked Mike.

"Okay Mikey. Good night."

Mike smiled, kissing Kate on her forehead. "Good night Katie."


	12. Chapter 11

It was like it never happened. And now, it was just another dance...a dance in complete and utter silence; barely _any_ talking, and not a smile from either. The crew knew something had happened between the CO and X after Nikki and ET's wedding, but nobody had been able to get a sentence from either, let alone a word.

Almost two weeks had passed since the wedding, and Nikki and ET had come back from their honeymoon in the Caribbean, much refreshed, happy and tanned. They were ready for action, and the gossip from "what happened after" their wedding.

It was Nikki and ET's first day back on Hammersley, and they had already noticed the tension between their two commanding officers.

Almost everyone was on the bridge getting the gossip from the two newlyweds when all of a sudden Kate pushed past Mike, hurriedly running for the door. Nikki frowned, her eyebrows rising slightly as Mike too disappeared after her.

"What happened between those two?" she asked, glancing at the bridge door through which both had left.

Bomber shrugged. "I have no clue."

Nikki looked at RO. RO's eyes widened. "What? How would _I_ know what went on between them?"

Nikki smiled. "You're a communicator RO, you're privy to top secret information, why not theirs?"

RO's eyes narrowed. "Haha, very funny. Do you really think that the X and CO would tell me their _private_ business?"

"Like I said before RO, you are privy to top–"

"Yeah, I get it Nav, but the X and CO _haven't_ said anything about what happened after your reception." And with a huff, he left the bridge to his cabin.

ET smirked. "He's gotten even worse than when we left him," he stated.

"ET, don't be a jerk," replied Nav, moving to look at the EOD.

"Ok, ok." He smiled, moving closer to her, and whispering in her ear, "Anything for you, Mrs Holiday."

Nikki blushed. "Josh, we're on the ship. Now, please, move away. Don't you have wires to attend to or something?"

Everyone who was left on the bridge watched the two lovers with amused smiles, talking between themselves and commenting on how they wished they could work every day with the ones they loved.

---

_Meanwhile...below deck..._

"Kate?" Mike knocked on Kate's cabin door, unconsciously running a hand through his hair.

He heard shuffling and then paper hitting wood. Soon after, Kate's dishevelled and stressed form opened the door. Mike looked into her tired eyes, giving her small smile.

When Kate had heard Mike's voice come through her cabin door, her heart skipped a beat, and she dropped the papers she was holding on her desk. Rubbing her eyes, and patting her hair down, she walked to the door and opened, her eyes instantly locking with Mike's.

He gave her a small smile, making her heart melt and she moved aside to let him in. Closing the door, she turned around to see Mike sitting quietly on her rack, staring at her intently.

Kate began to fidget, looking anywhere but at Mike. Finally, it was Mike who broke the silence.

"Kate...I think...that maybe...we should put what happened at Nav and ET's wedding behind us...and...start anew...again..."

Kate now looked at him, trying to focus on his intense gaze. Her sight became foggy and unfocused. She frowned, as one Mike became two and then three. She could hear his soft, deep voice asking her something, but the words became mixed and slurred.

"M-M-Mi-Mike," she said, falling as she tried to walk to him.

Mike caught her as she fell, his arms wrapping around her protectively. "Kate? Kate? Kate wake up. Kate? SWAIN!"

---

After having left the bridge, Bomber made her way to _her_ gully, passing RO's cabin along the way. Concerned when he didn't reply to her hello, she knocked on his cabin door, letting herself in when she didn't receive an answer.

"Oh my God! Robert!"

RO was lying on the floor, blood seeping through his overalls. Rushing over to him, Bomber rolled him over, putting pressure on his wound.

"SWAIN!"

---

"Charge?"

Nikki frowned, as she walked out onto the deck, looking for where the Charge had gotten to after the gossip session in the bridge.

"Oh God Charge, are you okay?"

Nikki rushed to Charge's aid as he bent over the railing, struggling to breathe as his coughing fit came over him. Charge felt his knees buckle, and fell forwards, just missing the rail.

"SWAIN!"

---

_Total darkness. Nothing but total darkness. And the faint noise in the background of "three people down" being called by someone._

---

Marshall ran a hand threw his hair. He had just had a phone call from the Hammersley. _Three people down. The XO. The RO. The Charge. _He let out a low growl. The Swain had said that they were all unconscious and that he was yet to determine what was wrong with each. The X hadn't stirred yet, the RO had lost blood and the Charge had to receive oxygen through a mask.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself.

His phone went off again. Picking it up, his face fell.

"Commander Steve Marshall? I'm very sorry..."


	13. Chapter 12

"_Commander Steve Marshall? I'm very sorry...but...I'm afraid there's been an accident..."_

Marshall felt his breath hitch. _An accident? Who was this person? He wasn't from the Hammersley. He couldn't be, he would recognise the voice wouldn't he?_ He breathed a short sigh of relief but almost didn't breathe again when the next words came through.

"I'm afraid your wife has been killed in a car accident. I'm very sorry Commander."

Marshall looked at the picture on his desk. _Elizabeth. My wife. Dead._ Somehow the words registered somewhere in his mind, and he unconsciously put down the phone. The woman he loved for almost twenty-five years was dead. _Dead. But...why? _His breathing became ragged and uneven and tears started to glaze his eyes.

"Commander Marshall?"

Marshall blinked back the tears and turned to the person who had spoken. "Darryl?" he asked, surprise almost overtaking the grief and sadness that had since taken him over.

"Yes Sir," Darryl replied.

"Where the hell have you been? We almost made a missing persons report," Marshall replied.

"Uh, yeah, um, there's a phone call for you from the Hammersley."

Marshall nodded, saying, "I'll talk to _you_ later." Then waving him off and picking up the phone, answered, "Commander Marshall."

"Sir, Petty Officer Chris Blake, Hammersley; I have the update on our three patients."

Marshall nodded, only just remembering that Swain couldn't see him and said, "Oh, yes. How are they?"

"Um, the X has regained consciousness and is able to talk, although not intelligibly, but the RO and Charge are needing proper medical attention. I've been able to stop the bleeding coming from RO's leg but I still don't know how he got it sir. Um...the Charge is still struggling to breathe and is still using the oxygen mask. We'll be back at port in about uh, thirty minutes."

"Ok, you'll have ambulance standing by."

"Thank you Sir. Uh, is something wrong Sir?" asked Swain, catching the sadness in his tone.

"No, no...nothing...nothing's wrong...Thank you." Before Swain could ask any more questions, he put down the receiver and stared out the window.

How was he going to tell Kate? Kate was like the daughter he and Elizabeth had never been able have. He had been like a father to her ever since he had seen her while visiting ADFA eight years ago. And when he had introduced her to Elizabeth, she had become a proper mother to Kate, a mother figure in fact to all the sailors on the Hammersley and indeed at NavCom.

He sighed. He didn't know what to do. _Even the strongest of men have to cry_. Elizabeth had told him that once...once. He felt the first of many tears make their way down his face and he knew that telling Kate was going to be one of the hardest things he was ever going to face.

---

Walking down the hospital corridors, Marshall felt an odd sense of foreboding, like he had just stepped into a different world and was walking among the dead. All the staff looked at him sympathetically, already knowing about the grief and sadness he was now undertaking. It seemed that _everyone_ knew about his loss now, all, except the crew of the Hammersley, he hoped.

Coming to Kate's hospital room, he brought his knuckles to the door and prepared to knock when Swain came out of the room, bumping into the commander.

Swain instantly stood straight, his facial expression showing sympathy as he saw that it was Marshall he had knocked into.

"Sir...I'm very sorry."

Marshall nodded, not trusting himself to reply without his voice cracking. Instead he asked how Kate was and if she knew.

Swain shook his head, reply that she did not and adding, "She knows something's wrong, but, I know how close you and Kate are and we didn't say anything."

"Ok. How are the Charge and RO?" asked Marshall, wanting to move away from the impending news that Kate was about to hear.

"Uh, the Charge is going along fine, he's breathing on his own now. His just got a really bad cold that he's been trying to hide from the crew causing his coughing fits. The RO fell down off his desk apparently trying to get something off his top shelf and dug his leg quite deep into the corner of his desk." He chuckled, adding, "Funny how people can seem to have life threatening injuries, and yet get them in the oddest of ways."

Marshall smiled. "Well, I'm glad that they're both doing well. And what about Kate?" he asked.

"She's just been overworked Sir. She fainted due to lack of sleep and food. She's been living off coffee and is doing _too much_ paperwork."

"Okay, I'll try to talk to her – is she up?"

"Yes. The CO's in there with her." He paused a minute. "When you tell her Sir, I suggest that you don't ask the CO to leave. I have a feeling...that...he'll be her only comfort when you break the news Sir."

"Ok, thank you Chris. I hope that your wife and daughter are well?"

"Yes very well Sir."

"Then go to them and spend as much time as you can. I am giving Hammersley two weeks shore leave – and please tell the rest of the Hammersley."

"Yes Sir. Oh and Sir? I really am sorry."

Marshall took a minute to watch Swain leave, before knocking softly on the door and stepping in.

Mike and Kate were talking quietly to each other, smiling and laughing at whatever the other had said. When he appeared in the doorway, Mike instantly stood up

Marshall shook his head. "Please, stay where you are Mike. No, no, no, sit down."

Mike sat down again, carefully taking Kate's hand in his. He knew that he was breaking the rules right in front of his boss, but he knew what Marshall was going to tell Kate, and he just didn't want leave Kate...not now...

Kate frowned slightly. "Sir, is something wrong?" she asked, looking down at her hand, tightly grasped in Mike's, and then back up at Marshall's grief stricken face.

"Sir? What's going on?" she said, her voice telling of her concern and worry.

Marshall took a step forward towards the bed, placing his hands on the bed rail. He let out a slow sigh. "Kate...I'm sorry...but...Eliz-Eliza-Elizabeth...she's...she died."

Kate's eyes widened at the news, feeling like she had just been stabbed. Her mouth fell open slightly, tears beginning to form in eyes. Her breathing became shallow and she looked at Mike, looking for the comfort he usually provided. None was provided and she looked back at Marshall.

"But – how?" she asked, her voice cracking, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A car accident," replied Mike.

Kate's head quickly turned to him. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" she asked, almost sounding like she was begging.

"It was best that Commander Marshall told you," replied Mike.

Kate nodded, her tears becoming fierce. Marshall decided to leave at that point, not knowing what to do when she had stopped. He knew that he was leaving Kate in capable hands with Mike comforting her.

---

Kate finally broke down, putting her arms around Mike and crying into his chest. Mike rubbed her back and kissed her head, comforting her in any way he could.

"Shh, it's okay Katie. I'm here. Shh."


	14. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you?" asked Mike.

Kate gave him a small, sad smile. "Yeah, I'm sure. Commander Marshall...is coming to take me home soon. But thank you...Mike...for the offer."

Mike nodded his head, before leaning down and kissing Kate's cheek softly. "Okay. I have to go now, I have a meeting. I'll see you tomorrow...at the funeral..."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Have fun at the meeting," she added, a hint of amusement concealed in her voice.

Mike smiled, turning around and heading toward the door. Kate watched him leave, her face falling as realisation dawned on her. It wasn't a usual meeting at NavCom. It was a date.

She wondered who the person was, going over all the women who could possibly want to go out with Mike. One such woman came to mind and Kate instantly retreated from the thought.

"I bloody well hope that it's not her," she muttered to herself.

"Who are you talking to Kate?"

Kate looked up to see Marshall standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. She raised her eyebrows slightly before replying, "Nobody, I'm just talking to myself, reminding myself to do something before the end of shore leave."

Marshall nodded solemnly. "I guess we should get going then?"

Kate smiled, slowly getting off the bed. Reaching out for her bag, Marshall told her that he would carry it, adding, "You're too weak to even carry something so light."

"Did you pass Lieutenant-Commander Flynn on your way in Sir?" asked Kate, following Marshall down the corridor.

Marshall nodded. "Yes I did. He was in a rush to get somewhere. I only got a short 'fine' when I asked how he was. Did he come to visit you?"

"Yes. He actually offered to take me home, but I told him that you were going to take me. And then he said if that was the case, he had better be off because he had a 'meeting.'"

"A meeting?" Marshall shook his head. "I don't recall reading anything among my many notes about Mike having a meeting."

"Not a meeting regarding the navy Steve, a date."

"A date," he repeated. _I thought that he liked Kate...? _"Are you sure about that?"

"Steve, I've known Mike a lot longer than I've let on, so trust me when I say that he's going on a date. There's always something about the way his eyes shine when he's about to meet a woman."

Marshall was astonished. "But Mike's famous for being married to the navy and the sea..." he stated.

Kate laughed a little. "Yes, well, he has said that before hasn't he? And he is of course renowned for being a little bit of a cowboy."

Marshall smiled. "And I admire him for it."

"Elizabeth told me that you were like that once, and that's what she loved about you. The fact that you gave that up for her was something she loved more though."

"I remember her telling me that when we were first married." His breathing hitched half way through his sentence and his eyes began to tear up.

He came to a halt and Kate stopped beside him. Marshall wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and coughed slightly.

Kate sighed, she too feeling the sadness that he felt. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, she saw Marshall give in and watched as the barrier holding his river of tears, broke.

She felt tears begin to build up in her eyes too, and she fell into a hug with her much loved father figure, holding him tight and not wanting let to go, in fear that she might lose him too.

---

Black. A colour of mourning.

Kate looked at the simple black dress lying on her neatly made bed. The colour alone was enough to make her want to cry. Sighing, she slipped into the dress, and zipped it up at the back. Doing her hair in a neat ponytail, she stared at her pale reflection in the mirror.

There was a soft knock on her door and her eyes widened in surprise. "Come in," she answered.

Nikki appeared in the doorway. Marshall had said that he would take her, but Kate had insisted that it would be better if she arrived separately._ After all, Marshall needed time on his own with Elizabeth_.

"Are you ready?" asked Nikki, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kate smiled sadly. "Yeah, let's go." She stood up, grabbing her handbag and jacket in the process. "Is Josh waiting in the car?"

"Ah yeah. He's um, really...hurt. He woke up crying this morning...but how have_ you_ been coping?" Nikki asked, knowing how close she and Elizabeth Marshall had been.

Kate's shoulders slumped. "Not well...? I haven't been able to sleep, or eat. When I do sleep, I wake up screaming and crying. It's like I'm eight years old all over again. It's like...my _real_ mother has died, and I'm just a lost little girl trying to accept why she was taken from me, even though my real mother wasn't half as good a mum as Elizabeth."

"Oh Kate." Nikki hugged her tightly. "In time, you'll piece yourself together again. Time _will_ heal the wound that has broken your heart." _Plus a certain captain we all know that loves you and that you love in return_. Nikki smiled, opening the car door for her. "Elizabeth would want you to live your life like this never happened, occasionally visiting her when you aren't on duty of course."

Kate smiled a little. "Yeah...I just wish she was here so that I could...ask her something..."

"Hi Kate," greeted Josh, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, sorry, hi Josh."

"What did you want to ask Elizabeth about?" asked Nikki, curiosity getting the better of her as she turned around to speak to Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Love, life, work, family, etcetera. Why are you asking me this Nikki? Surely you have a point to make?"

"I want to help you," Nikki said simply. "So what did you want to talk to her about?"

"...Nikki...you already know...what I would want to talk to her about..." replied Kate, fiddling with her jacket.

Nikki turned back to look out the front window. "Oh. Uh, does that mean Marshall–"

Kate shook her head. "I don't know. He might. But he's like a father to me; you know that Nik, he probably wouldn't condone it, both as a commander and my father figure."

"Yeah, but...love is rare." She looked at Josh lovingly before adding, "Marshall would know that. And if he was more a father to you then a commander, he wouldn't mind if you know...got married to–"

"Don't Nikki... He went on a date the day I was discharged from hospital." Just saying those words made Kate feel small and hopeless.

Nikki's wide eyes turned to her. "He what?"

"Please don't make me say it again Nikki."

"Don't worry I won't... But he what?! With who?" cried Nikki.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. He was in and out in a heartbeat."

"I-I-I just can't get that round my head. Mike on a date with someone that's not _you_. Are you sure?" Nikki asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Nikki, I'm sure, now please, just drop it?" begged Kate.

"I will, but I'm going to have a talk to him about that you know," replied Nikki, getting out of the car, now that Josh had finally parked.

"Oh. My. God." Nikki's jaw dropped.

Josh and Kate looked at her, their eyebrows raised. "What?" they asked simultaneously. They looked in the direction that Nikki had diverted her eyes towards and they both felt their mouths fall opened half an inch.

Closing her mouth, Kate blinked several times before saying, "I thought she was dead."

"Yeah, so did I," replied Nikki. Then bringing herself together she started to head in the direction she had looked in.

"Nikki. Nikki, don't. Nikki!" Josh sighed, quickly following after his wife, Kate following slowly behind him.

---

Coming to a halt in front of her commanding officer, Nikki gave him a smile before turning to the woman accompanying him. "I thought you were dead?" she asked, her tone coming out angry and cold.

Josh had by then reached her side, just hearing what she had said. Turning to her he said, "Nik, that's not something you should say."

Nikki's eyes narrowed before focusing on Kate's pale form, trudging towards them. Nikki turned to look at Mike, going right up to him so that their noses were almost touching.

"You have some nerve bringing_ her_ here," she jerked her head sideways, "Especially when Kate already has Mrs Marshall's death to deal with. _I_ expected better from you Sir," she added, sounding more like an angry mother than a friend or even an officer.

Grabbing Josh by the hand, and linking arms with Kate as she reached them, she dragged them both over to where the rest of the Hammersley crew were waiting, each of whom had watched from afar what was going on.

---

When Nikki had come up to Mike, the first thing he felt himself do was put a defensive barrier around himself, knowing the earful he was going to receive. But when she greeted him with a smile, he was somewhat relieved; however, relief did not remain.

The words that had left her mouth had him running for cover: _"I thought you were dead." _Five simple words that weren't even meant for him, slicing a hole through his head _and_ heart.

What was even worst was when he saw Kate making her way towards them...her eyes showing the pain and hurt she kept hidden inside. Making the situation even more unpleasant were Nikki's final sentences: _"You have some nerve bringing _her_ here...Especially when Kate already has Mrs Marshall's death to deal with. _I_ expected better from you."_ Those words had hurt, and it dawned on him, that maybe he had missed his chance to patch things up with the woman he loved.

---

Kate looked across at the many solemn faces all looking up her, preparing themselves for what they knew would be a very emotional eulogy. Kate drew an intake of breath, a few tears making their way down her cheeks as she struggled to read the words she had written.

"As many of you already know, I'm Kate McGregor, a close friend and what some many have regarded me as, the daughter Elizabeth Marshall never had. Today I have been asked to deliver the eulogy for this much loved woman, who, as a wife, friend, relative and mother-figure captured the hearts of all of you here today." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I first met Elizabeth when I met her husband, the love of her life, Commander Steve Marshall, six years ago, when he paid a visit to the Australian Defence Force Academy for a lecture on the northern patrol boat services. Commander Marshall and I developed a father-daughter relationship and very soon I was introduced to Elizabeth some many days later. I saw her as kind and caring woman, who although, had no children of her own, regarded me as the daughter she always wanted but could never have. I loved her from the moment I first saw her, sitting in the lounge in her clean tweed suit, sipping a cup of what I knew to be earl grey tea.

"At that moment, I knew...this woman, truly was a woman of warmth, kindness and love. You may ask how I found this out in a mere few hours, but she just seemed show those things through everything she did..." Kate went on to talk about the many things that she and Mrs Marshall had shared, most of which regarded the love she had for her husband and the mothering she did to all the navy men and women who had come through her house.

There were the sounds of laughter, and the sounds of tears as Kate read on. As she came to the end of her eulogy, Kate too, found herself crying. Trying as hard as she could to stop the uncontrollable river, she almost didn't finish, until she remembered that Elizabeth would want her to keep going, not to give up.

"Elizabeth once told me that every day should be lived as if it is your last, and that whoever you marry, being the wife of a navy man is always the best." She laughed, and everyone joined in. "And although I am not married – yet – there are many people I know who have married into the club of navy wives. And now, like I once promised her, the words she asked me to say at the end of the eulogy she knew I would be delivering..." She looked at Mike, his hand held tightly in the grip of his partner. She took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears as she said her next words loud and proud, "To being a navy wife."

All the people stood, and repeated what she had said, "To being a navy wife."

Kate sighed. Now Elizabeth Marshall could rest in peace. The fuss was over and the words that she had told every woman in the navy were said. Kate looked at the smiling, proud face of Marshall, and she slowly walked over to him, his arms enveloping her in a loving hug as she reached him.

Marshall kissed her head gently. "Thank you Kate."

"I love you dad," mumbled Kate.

---

Listening to Kate's eulogy was _almost_ like music to his ears; to be able to spend fifteen minutes to just listen to her sweet angelic voice was a joy – far from the tight grip that Ursula kept on his hand. Mike smiled painfully as Ursula gripped his hand tighter.

"Uh, Ursula, can you please let go of my hand?" asked Mike through gritted teeth.

"What?" Ursula looked down at Mike's hand tightly grasped within her own. "Oh, sorry." She smiled, relenting her grip on Mike's now paling hand.

Mike shuddered as the blood rushed back. Standing up, he walked in the direction of Kate standing under an oak tree, wanting to say how good her eulogy was...and wanting to explain why Ursula was with there with him.

"Hi Kate," he said, a smile playing at his lips.

Kate looked up from examining her shoes. "Oh," she replied simply, seeing who it was. "Sir."

"Kate, I wanted to tell you...your eulogy was very beautiful." Mentally adding, 'like you'.

"Thank you." She cast her eyes down again, and Mike took a step closer, his warm breath, making her ticklish.

"I also wanted to explain about Ursula..." Kate looked up, a questioning look on her face. Mike saw the hurt in her eyes, and felt his heart twist.

"Um...it really was a meeting yesterday, but...it _was_ with Ursula... But it was _her_ who insisted on coming today when I accidentally let it slip. I promise you I didn't want her to come. I didn't even want to see her, but she's...she's very demanding," he explained.

Kate's expression changed to one who had just been told that the person they loved, loved them back (although in this case it was true), and Mike took her hands in his, ready to kiss them, but a voice chimed out behind him, and he hesitantly let them go. Turning around, he put on a fake smile as Ursula put an arm around his, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, hi Kate. I didn't notice you there. I'm_ so_ sorry about Elizabeth," replied Ursula.

Kate heard the sarcasm in her tone, but only smiled. "Well..." She looked at Mike, seeing the annoyance behind them. "I'll see you on the Hammersley Sir."

"Kate–" Mike turned to watch her leave, wanting to follow.

"So Mike, where are you taking me after this?" asked Ursula.

Mike looked down at the woman in an annoyed manner. "There will be no _after_ Ursula. I didn't invite you to this funeral – _you_ invited yourself, and I would appreciate if you don't invite yourself back into my life again. Our relationship ended the day you 'died.'" And without a final look, Mike left her standing on her own, somehow feeling that a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Now he was free to court the woman he loved, and take her heart for his own.


	15. Chapter 14

Mike looked hesitatingly at the wooden white washed door, before allowing his eyes to travel upwards at the balcony. He had a sudden urge to yell at the top of his lungs, but he stopped himself from doing so, and instead opted for a more subtle approach.

Knocking softly on the door, he heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps before the door swung open to reveal a much relaxed Kate – so relaxed in fact, that she had only but a towel wrapped around her.

"Uh, Kate...? Do you usually having anything else but a towel on when you open the door?" he asked, his eyebrows rising as he watched the little droplets of water slide down her cheeks and neck.

Kate's eyes widened. Looking down at herself she screamed, rushing back inside to change, leaving the door swinging open behind her. Mike shook his head, smiling and taking the open door as an invitation to go inside. Stepping inside her clean hallway, Mike closed the door unconsciously behind him, before taking in his surroundings.

He could still remember the smell of roses and cinnamon, the light wooden floors, even the detailed paintings that hung on the creamy coloured walls. And sure, the last wedding they had both been at, they had ended up at her place, but Mike had never had the time to truly appreciate the smell, colour and decor that was solely Kate McGregor.

He heard footsteps from the top of the stairs and he turned and looked up as Kate re-appeared, dressed more appropriately. He smiled at her confused face and replied, "You left your door open when I commented on your lack of attire and I invited myself in."

An 'oh' formed on her lips, and she made her way slowly down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop in and say hi. Ask how you're going," he answered. "But what I'm actually here for is to ask if you want to go out to lunch. I presume you haven't eaten?"

Speechless, she instead opened her mouth and closed it again. Clearly, she was shocked by his offer. Deciding that he had to do something to stop the goldfish action, Mike, took her hand in his and pulled her towards him. Whispering in her ear, he said, "Come on, it'll be fun – just you and me, having lunch; that's all. Come on, put your shoes on."

Enjoying the warmth his breath provided against her skin, not all of Mike's words registered in her mind and instead, all she heard was: you, me, lunch and shoes.

Ten minutes later, they were walking along the wharf, hand in hand, and heading towards a small restaurant by the water. "This is where we're going for lunch?" asked Kate.

Mike smiled. "Yeah, why?"

"Don't you have to make a reservation first?"

"Who said I didn't make a reservation Kate?" he replied.

Kate was silent for minute, before countering back with, "Who said I would accept your offer to lunch?"

Mike thought for a bit before replying, "Touché."

Kate smiled in victory, before frowning slightly as she eyed a pair of lovers. "Isn't that Robert and Bec?" she asked, nodding in the direction of the pair.

Mike looked in the direction Kate had nodded to and squinted slightly against the sun. "Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Perhaps we should say hi?" said Kate, starting to walk in their direction.

Mike tugged on her arm, pulling her back. "No. I think we should let them have some _them_ time. After all, I said _you_ and _me_ only. Not you, me, Robert and Bomber."

Kate laughed, nodding her head. She loved that possessiveness about him. "Okay, okay! I'm sure I can wait two more days to say hi."

"Good. Now," He opened the restaurant door and gestured for her to go inside. "Your lunch awaits you."

"Well aren't you just the gentleman. You can cook, dance _and_ win me over more than once." She smiled at him, a ferocious fire burning behind his eyes as she did. Moving towards him, she linked her arm with his, and they walked in the restaurant, looking like any other happy couple.

A hostess greeted them as they went in, dressed in a black skirt and white crisp shirt. She had a pleasant smile, and her hair was tied back neatly in a ponytail. "Good afternoon. Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Yeah. Mike Flynn."

The hostess looked down at her list and nodded, calling for a waitress. A waitress was by their side in a heartbeat and already picking up two menus. The waitress showed them to an already set table out by the water, placing the menus in the middle of the table, and waiting for them to sit.

Mike drew out a chair for Kate before sitting down himself. Looking at the wine list he ordered a bottle of red wine before saying that they would call her again when they were ready to order.

"This is nice isn't it?" he asked Kate.

Kate smiled, unconsciously placing her hand on the table. Mike reached out and covered her hand with his, rubbing her hand softly with his thumb. "I want this to work Kate – even if we go really slowly. I _want_ this."

"So do I." And with those words, Mike cupped her face gently, and leaned across the table to kiss her.


	16. Chapter 15

"Do you think they'll notice?"

RO raised his eyebrows, taking Bomber's hand in his own. He fingered at the diamond on her finger, and replied, "It's the navy, of course they'll find out."

Bomber laughed. "Yeah... I suppose." She shook her head. "Well whatever, we'll just have to see. Anyway, get out of my galley, I need to prep lunch." She pointed toward the galley door and RO slowly left, not without kissing her cheek.

She blushed lightly, before carelessly starting to chop the tomatoes in front of her. "Hey!" She looked up to see Kate and Nikki's smiling faces. She watched as they pointed at her left hand, and she knew that her engagement had already been found out.

They both walked over to her lazily. Kate smirked, before leaning on the edge of the bench. "A little birdie told me that you and Robert are in engaged..."

"Who told you?" Bomber asked, her eyes narrowing slightly as ET and Buffer appeared in the doorway.

"Your engaged Bomber?!" they shouted, as Spider joined them.

The look on Spider's face showed it all. Bomber looked at him, seeing the hurt behind his eyes. But then looking behind the three men, she saw RO, his eyebrow raised in an 'I told you so' way.

Bomber smiled, before answering, "Yes, I am engaged. _RO _and I are planning to have our wedding next autumn. And, of course, you are _all_ invited."

"RO?" ET looked around at a surprise Robert, clapping him in the back, with a smile on his face. "Good catch RO. Didn't know you had that good a choice in women."

RO's face went stone cold. "I would have you know I always had good choice in women. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go look at invitations. ET, you're _not_ invited." And with a swift turn on his heel, he left.

Nikki gave ET a nasty look, secretly telling him that he was in for an earful when they had a minute in private. Turning back to Bomber, Nikki apologised. "He's just being a girl."

Bomber laughed. "Don't worry about it. I know ET," She looked at ET, smirking, "Like you said, he's just being a girl."

Kate and Nikki burst out laughing, Bomber and Buffer joining in too. Spider and ET just watched them, eyes starting to narrow at certain people.

Bomber shook her head, still smiling before calling for everyone to leave. "Now, get out of my galley! If you want lunch... get out!"

Everyone shuffled out; first ET and Spider, then Buffer, and last of all, Kate and Nikki, but not without a chance to look at her ring.

Bomber gladly obliged, allowing both girls to stare wide-eyed at the rock on finger. "It's not as pretty as the one Josh gave me," commented Nikki.

Kate frowned. "Well of course you'd say that! It's _yours_ after all..."

Nikki grinned. "Well duh. But anyway, now that Bec and I are hitched _or_ about to get hitched..."

"When are you and... you know... Mike... gonna..." said Bomber, standing beside Nikki.

"Kate and me gonna what Bomber?" came Mike's voice from the galley doorway.

Kate's eyes widened and so did Nikki's and Bomber's. Slowly turning, Kate stared into the eyes of a very amused captain. Mike smiled, walking up to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. "What were you two saying about me and Kate, Bomber? I didn't quite hear your answer."

Bomber smirked. "When are you two gonna get hitched," she replied, laughing at the expression Kate was starting to pull.

Mike's smile only broadened. "Oh, I think it's still early days now. But you never know; maybe there'll be another wedding on the horizon. Oh, congratulations Bomber. X, when you're done here, I need to see you in my cabin," he added, before leaving them.

Nikki and Bomber stared wide-eyed back at Kate, surprised at Mike's statement. "Are you seriously dating him?!" they cried.

"NO! We are _not_ dating!" Kate replied, blushing. "We are co-workers, and _unlike_ you two, I obey navy rules."

"Is that why you slept with the CO?" asked Nikki.

Kate's eyes widened. "I-I-I-I-Ho-How did you–?"

"Oh my God you did!" Nikki accused, pointing a finger whilst covering her mouth with her other hand.

Bomber laughed. "You so slept with the CO!"

"Argh!" Kate's temper had just risen, and even her thoughts of Mike couldn't calm her nerves. "That's it! You two are scrubbing _every _toilet on this ship with a toothbrush!"

Nikki and Bomber's faces fell. "What?!"

"Do it now, otherwise you do it for the rest of the month," replied Kate. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see the CO."

---

Knocking roughly on the cabin door, Kate entered Mike's cabin without an answer and instantly started shouting.

"What was that in the galley?!" she cried.

Mike's brow wrinkled in confusion as he looked up from his paperwork. Kate's eyes narrowed and she started poking him in the chest. "You had _no_ right to go telling Nav and Bomber that we are... dating!"

"I never said that we were dating Kate," Mike replied, smiling. Kate's angry facade melted for a second, before it came back, making Mike jump.

"So? You made it _very_ obvious that something is going on between us! You know Nikki and Rebecca! By the time we make our appearance on the bridge, the _entire_ crew will know! And how do you think Marshall will react when he finds out?! I don't even want to think about how he would react! Mike, I think–"

Mike pulled her forward, catching her lips and shutting her up. Deepening it quickly, Kate let out a moan before Mike pulled back, whispering in her hear, "Will you shut up now?"

"Oh, that was-that was just, beautiful," came a voice from the door.

Mike looked over Kate's shoulder, looking at an amused Nikki, Bomber looking from behind her.

"Can you please give us some privacy?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Oh – and, I overheard that Kate asked you to scrub all the toilets with toothbrushes... do me a favour and add the mirrors as well."

Nikki groaned, turning around and sauntering to find the nearest toilet. Bomber followed after her, smiling at the memory of a caught Mike and Kate.

Kate put her arms around Mike's neck. "Now, where were we?"

Mike smiled. "I think we were right about here." And pushing the door closed with one hand, he leaned Kate against it and began kissing her.

---

It was shore leave now. A week of freedom! Kate was just about to open her car door and make her way home when Bomber caught up with her.

"Hey Kate," she cried.

"Huh? Oh, hi Bec," Kate replied, opening the back door and throwing her bag on the backseat. Frowning slightly when Rebecca didn't reply, Kate asked if she needed anything.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could do me a favour..." Rebecca's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, of course," she said. "What's up?"

"Can you please be my maid of honour?"

Kate was speechless. "Uh... I-I-I-Yeah! Of course! Sure! I'd be honoured."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks. Anyway, gotta go find Robert. He's still on the ship, asking if the CO can be his best man."

Kate's breathing hitched. "Mike's going to be Robert's best man?"

She shrugged. "Apparently; he hasn't told me though. I'm presuming. I'll tell you at the pub when I find out. And thanks for being my maid of honour!" she cried over her shoulder. "Oh! See you later too boss," she added, as Mike passed her.

"See you at the pub Bomber," he replied, smiling.

Coming up to Kate, his smile broadened. "Bomber asked you to be her maid of honour?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah. And I hear that Robert has asked you to be his best man... Is it true?"

"What? You don't approve?"

"No, it's just... then that means we have to dance together – again."

"That's what you're scared about?" he asked, laughing. Taking her hands in his, he kissed away her uneasiness. "Don't worry Kate. We don't need to dance if you don't want to."

"No, I mean, _yes_, I want to dance with you, but, what about everyone else?" Kate asked. "If Nikki and Rebecca haven't told anyone about us, us dancing together again, closer, _much_ closer than before, will have them wondering."

"Oh Katie." Mike pulled Kate into a hug, nuzzling his face against her neck and kissing it softly. "Don't worry. It's a wedding. What happens happens. Just think about the moment happening _now_."

Kate giggled as he started to land butterfly kisses down her neck. "Okay, okay, I get it. I won't worry; as long as you're by my side, I can deal with the crew. And besides... with you and I as Robert and Bec's maid of honour and best man, we _have_ to be together, that way... the crew won't think anything."

Mike groaned. "Please shut up," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You talk too much."

Kate moaned. "I know."


	17. Chapter 16

"You may kiss the bride."

Robert stepped forward, lifting Rebecca's veil in the process. Leaning down, he kissed her softly, feeling a slight blush tinge his cheeks. Pulling back, there was a cheer from the crowd, and he smiled. _What a first. The crew are actually cheering me on for once._ Holding out his arm, he watched as his new wife put her arm around his.

He started to lead her down the aisle, copping a mouth full of rice as he did. Turning his head sharply to his left, he saw ET's grinning face laughing at him. And for the first time in his life, he laughed _with_ him.

Behind the married couple, was another couple, equally happy and content, just not as far in their relationship. Mike smiled at Kate, putting his arm around hers, and whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful."

He watched as Kate blushed, her smile starting to grow a little. Kate cast her gaze downwards before looking up again, her eyes starting to shine as the sun came out from behind the final cloud for miles.

"I wonder; what will this wedding reception hold?" asked Mike, smirking slightly as Kate's happy expression faltered.

"Mike, don't even think about it," whispered Kate, through gritted teeth. "Nothing can happen here, understand?"

Mike laughed, nodding. "Yeah, I understand. Don't worry Kate, nothing will happen," he added with a wink.

Kate stopped walking, causing Mike to halt abruptly. "What was that for?" he whined.

"_That_ was for even thinking that something could happen at Robert and Bec's reception. _This_," she poked him hard in the chest, "is a warning that _nothing_ might happen _after_ their wedding." Then pulling forward, she dragged him to the awaiting car.

---

"A toast!" Mike stood up, holding up his wine glass. "To Robert and Rebecca, better known to the crew of HMAS Hammersley as RO and Bomber; as both of your commanding officers, it is my duty to wish you a happy marriage. And I do! I wish you both a happy marriage, and I thank you both for being such dutiful crew members. I know that maybe NavCom probably don't approve, and that there have been _many_ references to the Hammersley being the new 'love boat', but love is love, and what's done is done. I hope that you may have many children, and that _all_ of them may perhaps one day serve under _me_." There was laughter and Mike waited for it to die down before he continued,

"So, may the memories be plentiful, and that you both will grow old together. I also expect you two to be fit and ready and on deck in three weeks when you get back from Europe. To Robert and Rebecca!"

"To Robert and Rebecca!" everyone cried, standing up and drinking to the married couple.

Kate downed her whole glass of white wine in one mouthful (her fifth in the whole two hours she had spent there), and after listening to Mike's speech, and the whole 'nothing is gonna happen' talk, she really needed it.

Sitting back down, Mike looked as Kate downed her whole glass of wine and reaching out to pour herself another. "Kate I think you might want to stop with the wine..." replied Mike, watching as she took a sip and sighed.

Kate's eyes narrowed. "You can't tell me what to do Mike Flynn. I am my own being, and I control myself," she said, waving her glass.

"God, you're already drunk," he muttered, taking her glass away.

Kate slumped, crossing her arms and pouting. Mike shook his head, taking her hand and heading towards Mr and Mrs 'RO'.

"Hi Sir," said Bomber, smiling.

RO gave a curt nod before asking if anything was the matter. Mike nodded sadly, gesturing to Kate. "She's already drunk, and I don't want her to spoil the reception. So I'm going to take her home and, put her to bed. I'm sorry about this."

Bomber shook her head. "That's fine," she replied laughing. "I just hope that you aren't joining her Sir."

Mike rolled his eyes, giving a small smile to RO at his confused face. "Don't ask – oh and, congratulations once again. I'll see you two in three weeks."

And with a nod, he led a drunken Kate into the cool breeze, the sun already starting to set. That was when he realised: she'd gotten drunk on purpose. He laughed. Nothing _definitely_ was going to happen.


	18. Chapter 17

Kate let out a groan. She felt lightheaded and drowsy. _Well duh, you had at least eight glasses of wine last night_. She felt the sunlight hit her eyes and she suddenly regretted the eight glasses. There was knock on the door and she tried to open her eyes, closing them shut when she realised that opening your eyes right away when you have a hangover, isn't very good.

"Kate?" Mike's voice called.

Kate let out a grunt, opening her eyes just a touch. She could see Mike dressed in tracksuit pants and a navy tee and carrying a cup of coffee. She heard herself sigh and found herself smiling at the sight.

"Mike," she murmured.

Mike walked over to her side, rubbing her cheek softly. He smiled, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kate groaned. "You can start by giving me your cup of coffee," she said.

Mike laughed. "Yeah okay." He put the cup to Kate's lips and tilted it up. He watched as she swallowed the hot liquid, smiling as her already rosy cheeks, reddened even more.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, that's enough!" he cried, lifting up his coffee cup.

Kate whined, trying to grab for it. She felt her head spin and she instantly stopped, closing her eyes again. Mike sighed, putting the cup down on her bedside table.

"Come on, I'll help you up. I need you ready for the dinner reservation I've booked."

Kate opened her eyes slowly, diverting them to look at the glowing red numbers beside Mike's coffee cup. Turning back to look at him she said bluntly, "It's ten thirty."

Mike shrugged. "So? I don't want you throwing up on your food."

Kate pouted. "Okay, fine." Then she smiled. "But you're going to have to help me with my shower..."

Mike smirked. "Of course... But for now..." He put his arm around her waist, helping her to sit up. Then moving to help her stand, he pushed her hair back from her eyes.

"Can you stand without me?" he asked, getting ready to step back if she could.

She shook her head, muttering a low no. He smiled, knowing very well that the she was able to stand on her own. "Come on, breakfast is waiting downstairs – your favourite: two pieces of toast with vegemite, egg and bacon and a large cup of steaming hot coffee; which reminds me, because you've taken half of mine, I'll be taking half of yours."

---

"Eat."

Kate's brow wrinkled in annoyance, grabbing for her toast and shoving it in her mouth. She munched and chewed and before too long she could feel the rough and yet delicious substance running down her throat. Realising how hungry she was, she cut up her bacon and put it in her mouth as well, followed by the egg and a mouthful of coffee.

Mike raised his eyebrows, watching as Kate continued to shove food down her throat. "You're going to start choking if you don't slow down."

Kate continued to chew, swallowing her last piece of bacon before downing what was left of her coffee. "I don't care, I was hungry and now I am done."

He shook his head smiling. "You wanna have that shower now?"

"Not just yet, I think I need more coffee." She stood up, steadying herself and then walking over to the kettle and boiling the water.

"Make me one too," Mike asked, standing up and taking both their dirty dishes to the sink.

Kate rolled her eyes. They were falling back into their regular rhythm all over again. Shrugging, she put a table spoon of coffee in each cup and then a table spoon of sugar, before pouring the water and adding the milk. Putting his cup beside her on the bench, she watched as he washed and then dried the dishes, humming a tune she had loved for a long time.

"_All I Ever Wanted_?" she asked, smiling.

Mike finished drying the last of the dishes and turned around, returning her affectionate smile. "Jim Brickman, same as always."

He picked up his coffee and took a sip. All of a sudden a thought came to mind. "Do you still have the piano Elizabeth gave you?"

"You mean the old antique one that had to be retuned and restored? Yeah, I still have it... I never got rid of it." She paused, thinking. "Of course I haven't played it in about sixth months because of work and all – why are you asking about it?"

Mike laughed. "Come on." He put down his cup and took hers away too. Taking her by the hand, he lead her through the kitchen and then the down the hall to where a door was hidden slightly. Grasping the doorknob, he turned it and pushed. Inside the small room he sighted the restored and retuned piano Kate had been talking about.

"This room hasn't changed," he commented, eyeing the stacks of music books and untouched photographs.

"Like I said, I haven't played in sixth months Mike," replied Kate, rolling her eyes and strolling towards the piano.

Mike followed her and picked up a music book. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at a certain number and sat it down on the stand. He nodded towards the book. "Play for me."

"And why should I?" questioned Kate, looking at the white and black keys.

"Because I am nursing you back to health," he answered, sitting on the stool. Patting the space beside him, he encouraged Kate to sit down too.

Obliging, Kate sat down and placed her fingers on the keys. "My hangover's not _that_ bad."

"You could barely open your eyes before," said Mike, smiling.

"Shut up now or I don't play," countered Kate.

"Okay, okay, I'm shutting up." He placed his hands in his lap and waited for the music to begin.

Kate put her foot on the pedal, a reflex that had become rather annoying over the years as more and more of the songs she played didn't require the pedal to be used. However, this one did, and she was somehow thankful for the reflex, knowing that she would've forgotten all about it if she had just started playing.

She looked at the music, reading it over. _Time signature: 4/4, set in G-major which means one sharp: F sharp; to be played in a moderate pace and beginning in piano – softly._ She sighed. It had been a very long time since she last played the song and she felt nervous.

Mike put a hand on top of Kate's shoulder, soothing her nervousness and bringing forth the confidence she has when playing piano. "It's okay Kate, just take your time."

Kate nodded. Breathing in and then out, she felt her hands move and she heard the music play.

Mike smiled – _a beautiful person, with a beautiful gift being presented in a beautiful song._

---

"It's almost one; what do you want for lunch?" asked Mike, looking up as Kate walked passed him.

"Whatever, I don't really mind. But I _do_ feel like another coffee... and maybe a pie." She smiled innocently, and walked over to him, falling into his lap. "Can we go out for lunch?" she asked.

"Alright... but you need to have a shower first," he replied.

"Are you going to join me?" asked Kate, smirking.

"Of course," he answered, pushing her off his lap and following her to the bathroom.

---

"Are you ready to order, or are you going to stare some more?" asked Mike, looking over at Kate as she continued to look at the calm sea water.

Kate looked down at her menu distractedly, rubbing her eyes as she read the many words. "Uh, can I please get a strong café latte with a tablespoon of sugar and a mince pie please?"

The waitress looked at her with an odd expression before smiling and walking away, shaking her head and muttering about how weird the coffee would taste. Kate smiled. "It seems that nobody will ever get the need for so much sugar and coffee until they join the navy."

"Well, that _is_ true, but I always liked my coffee that way," Mike replied, looking out to watch the water. "Why did you keep staring out to sea?" he asked.

Kate followed his line of sight, blinking several times to rid herself of the blindness the sun was providing. "I don't know. I guess, the sea reminds me of how much I love my job, and how much it reminds me of you." She turned to look back at him.

Mike looked back at her, admiring the way the slight breeze blew strands of her blonde hair across her face. _Perhaps now?_ "I look at the sea and then at the trees, and it reminds me of you; your smile, your laughter and the way you seem to glow when we're together."

Kate smiled. "What a romantic you are," she said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand.

"Your two coffees and your two mince pies." The waitress came up to them, noting their joint hands as she put down to plates of pie and two cups of _very_ strong coffee. Giving them a curt nod, she left them again, smiling to herself as she saw them break their grip out of the corner of her eye. _What lovebirds._

Kate smiled shyly, picking up her knife and digging it into her pie. "You got the same as me," she pointed out.

"I always get the same as you."

---

"Still got the hangover, or did the sea breeze help?" Mike asked, giving Kate a sideways glance before staring back at the television screen.

"I have a headache," she replied, shifting so that she could lay her head on Mike's shoulder. "And I want to sleep."

Mike looked down at her, smiling. "Do you want to go upstairs?" he said, moving slightly.

"No!" she cried, making him stop. "No, I just wanna sleep here."

Mike nodded his head, moving off the couch anyway. Kate frowned as her head fell, her support gone. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"Getting your doona," he replied, turning the television off before disappearing for a minute, returning again with a big fluffy doona thrown over his shoulder. Kate smiled, making room so that he could lie down next to her.

Feeling her warm body beside him, Mike turned around so that he could see her face. When he did, he was greeted by a pair of closed eyes, and a calm and steady breathing. He chuckled. _She sleeps_. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead gently, like one would do a sleeping child. Pulling back, he closed his eyes as well, falling quickly into a deep and calming sleep.

---

"Kate... Kate...? Kate!"

"Huh, what? Who died?!" Kate jumped up from the couch, almost falling as she did. Steadying herself, she looked up to see Mike's amused face looking down at her.

"Nobody's died. Now move, we have to get ready for dinner." He took her by the arm and dragged her out of the living room, up the stairs and to her bedroom. He pushed Kate gently towards her wardrobe indicating her to choose an outfit.

Kate huffed, opening the wardrobe doors. "Where are we going?" she asked, picking out her favourite pink dress. "Will this do?"

Mike leaned against the doorframe smiling. "It'll do perfectly. And as to your other question, it's a surprise."

Kate smiled back, closing the wardrobe doors behind her. Throwing the dress on her bed, she asked him what he was going to wear. Mike winked at her. "I'm going to go shirtless," he answered, smirking at the gasp she let out.

"Mike, you're not serious are you?"

Mike laughed. "Of course not! Why would I? No, I went back to my place and got a pair of jeans and a shirt. If you want though, you can still see me shirtless..."

Kate smiled. "As much as I would like that, I would prefer you go change in the bathroom." She watched him sulk off, quickly changing before finding her bag and shoes.

After five minutes had passed, Mike's head poked through the door. "You ready?" he asked.

Kate grunted. "Just a minute – ready!" She hauled herself to her feet, and she quickly managed to put on her other shoe without falling. "Okay, let's go."

---

"Are we there yet?"

Mike frowned as Kate's question floated over to him for the tenth time in minutes. "No!" he cried, laughing.

Kate smiled, knowing how much he hated that question. "Are we _almost_ there then?"

"Almost."

She could hear the seagulls flying above her and the water lapping at the sides of whatever she was in, and yet all she could see was darkness. _God I hate closing my eyes for surprises. I swear, if we are on the ship I am going to–_

"Open your eyes."

Kate did as she was told and gasped – they were in a wooden rowing boat, in the middle of the sea, bobbing about in the calm water. She looked up and she saw the gulls above her. She looked all around and all she could see was endless pools of blue water, in the far off distance, the sandy shore of the beach. She could smell the salt air and then she looked to her right and saw the sun, emitting a soft pink and orange glow as it set. And then she looked at Mike, looking handsome as ever as his unruly strands of brown hair were whipped around by the gentle breeze, his arms falling tiredly by his sides from rowing.

He smiled at her, a loving smile. "Surprise."


	19. Chapter 18

Kate watched Mike from her place on the bridge. He'd been very quiet since they had gotten back to work – hadn't spoken to her, not even looked at her, and it was making Kate wonder what on earth was going on.

She thought to herself, wondering where he had started acting... odd. They had been at sea for only two weeks and she felt as if he had left something for too long and was starting to have second thoughts. She frowned, realising that Mike hadn't even overstepped the fraternisation rule that he was supposed to have _at least_ overstepped once while they were onboard.

Shaking her head slightly, she caught the eye of Nav who smiled and walked over to her. Leaning casually against the table, she whispered, "Admiring our captain are we?"

"No, why would I be?" replied Kate, turning away from Mike, who had just excused himself from the bridge. She turned to look at Nikki, catching the smirk that disappeared the moment Nikki realised Kate was watching her.

"What?" she questioned. "Everyone knows _something's_ up." She leaned in closer. "You're not _actually_ dating him are you? Or are you just you know..."

"What?! No!" Kate hissed. "No... We're just going through a rough patch – not that _I'd _call it a rough patch. _He's_ the one not talking to _me_." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I just don't know what's going on with him. He hasn't spoken to me at all since we got back on the ship."

Nikki's face softened. "He's probably just, you know... thinking..."

"About what?" cried Kate, startling the rest of the crew who were on the bridge. She hastily apologised before asking Nikki to drop the subject.

Nikki shrugged. "Well, when we get back in about fifteen minutes you can give _him_ the silent treatment and he'll come right back like a lost puppy."

Kate smiled, shaking her head. Leaving the bridge, the last sight she saw was that of ET coming up behind Nav and asking what was wrong.

Nikki looked at him and ET returned her stare with a frown. Nikki looked back at the bridge door, ET following suit. She sighed. "He's having second thoughts."

---

Mike drummed his fingers lightly on the table, thoughts running through his head. He'd been avoiding Kate for _two_ weeks now and he could tell that she was starting to wonder why. He let out a scream, slamming his fists on his desk and almost spoiling his whites as his coffee cup almost fell into his lap. Catching it in time, he placed it at the back of his desk. Why did it have to be so damn hard? He felt his hand touch his pants pocket and smiled to himself. _It's not that hard a decision to make is it?_

He jumped up, grabbing his hat and running for his cabin door. He needed to find Kate – NOW! Running through the Hammersley's narrow corridors, he called out her name. When he came to the bridge, Nikki was the only one there.

"Where's everybody else?" he asked.

Nikki frowned. "Shore leave Sir," she said, confusion crossing her face.

"Kate too?" he pushed.

"Yes Sir. She said she needed time off the ship. She was very quiet when she left Sir. Perhaps _you_ know why?"

"Did she say _where_ she was going?"

Nikki shrugged. "She said she needed to clear something up with Marshall, so I'm guessing NavCom. Why? Is something wrong?" she added, watching as Mike left the bridge and ran for shore.

He ran back down the corridors, sprinting out onto the deck. He could see the other ships floating in the harbour and the dark clouds threatening to let loose. He could see other figures in their white uniform heading towards NavCom and he soon found himself sprinting towards the much hated place too.

---

Bursting through the doors of NavCom, he was met with many strange looks and stares. He stopped a minute to catch his breath and when he had, started looking for Marshall or Kate for that matter. Looking around he eyed a man he thought had either died or left the navy.

Walking over to the man, he clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him jump as he turned around. "Mike."

Mike laughed. "I thought you were dead Darryl, but we'll talk later. Have you seen Marshall?"

"Uh, yeah he's in his office. It's good to see you too Mike!" he called, watching his friend enter Marshall's office.

"Sir."

Marshall looked up. "Mike. What are you doing here?"

Mike looked around, frowning. "Where's Kate?" he asked desperately.

Marshall raised an eyebrow as he stood. "She's not here Mike. She didn't even come in. Wait! What's wrong?"

Mike stopped. "I need to ask you something." He looked Marshall in the eye, hearing his heart as it pounded in his ears.

"Mike. What's wrong?"

"Permission to marry Kate McGregor – and, before you object, I'm asking you as her father figure, _not_ as her commander."

"Mike, you _never_ had to ask! Now go! Go! Go ask her!" He waved him out, insisting he leave.

Mike smiled, sprinting from Marshall's office and leaving it open. Marshall watched as Mike ran, as if running for his life and he could still see him as he ran through NavCom's doors and into the heavily falling raining.

---

He came to a halt in front of Kate's door. He was out of breath and soaking wet, but he didn't care. His clothes were see-through and his hair was out of place, but he didn't care. He was there for a reason. He needed to see her, to ask her.

Running a hand through his hair, he walked up to her front door. Hesitating, he looked through her living room window but couldn't see her at all. Frowning, he wondered where she way. _Perhaps in the music room? Or the bathroom? Bedroom?_

He heard the soft sound of a cough drift towards him from above. Taking a step back, he looked up to see the open balcony doors. He could see nothing, nothing but the billowing white curtains being caught in the doorframe. But then he saw her – _a vision in pink?_ _Where is she going? With whom?!_

He looked around desperately, looking for a small rock or pebble, anything that would get her attention if you were to throw it at her window. Finding nothing, he took another step back and shouted. "Kate!"

He saw the pink dressed woman disappear then reappear. He watched as she walked through the curtains, her hair and dress instantly getting wet as she was exposed to the rain. "Kate!" he called again. "Kate..."

---

She was just about to find him when she heard a voice – _his_ voice. Frowning, she looked around, before realising that it was coming from outside. Walking through the curtains, she stepped onto her balcony, instantly getting wet. Looking down, she saw him – dressed in his whites and already soaking wet, holding a bouquet of roses and looking at her as if it was the first day they'd kissed.

It was like a dream or perhaps even a scene from Romeo and Juliet or maybe Titanic. She laughed, watching as he smiled back at her. "Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Or should I say Mike?"

She turned to leave and soon disappeared back through the white curtains. Rushing out of her bedroom and down the stairs, she flung open the door and stood there, waiting.

---

When Kate disappeared back through the curtains again, Mike was worried. _What on Earth?_ That was then her white washed door opened and she appeared in the doorway. She walked over to him, her face paling as the rain hit her.

_It's now or never._ He reached inside his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. Bending down, he flicked it open, revealing a shinning diamond ring. He heard her gasp and he breathed in deeply. Looking her in the eye, he spoke.

"Kate, I've loved you for seven years; seven years and we've either been apart or close enough to touch and yet not hold. But now here we are somehow defying time and navy rules and regulations to be together once again. I love you Kate and that is the truth... Will you do me the greatest honour any woman could give a man and give me your hand in marriage?"

Kate didn't speak and Mike feared she was objecting, but then she smiled, and hastily nodded as tears threatened to fall. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood, and then pulling her towards him, he kissed her.

He felt her snake her arms around his neck and he lifted her gently, swinging her around as the rain stopped.

She laughed. It was infectious and soon found himself joining in. And then all of a sudden, as if by magic, the sun came out and he shouted, "I'm the king of the world!"


	20. Chapter 19

The sun was out, and the sky was clear – not a cloud to be seen as far as the eye could see; just endless pools of blue._ Almost like Mike's eyes._

Kate smiled, looking away from her bedroom window to look at her own pale reflection. Looking in the mirror had always daunted her, as it always reminded her of the day of Elizabeth's funeral. But now, she could almost sense that Elizabeth was around, watching over her and smiling; laughing as she scrutinised the way she looked – wanting to look her best for Mike.

She started to smile; blushing as she suddenly became self conscious, thinking that Mike was in the room as she tried to get ready for the beginning of forever. A soft knocking came from her bedroom door, and Nikki and the new Mrs RO stepped inside, both dressed in navy blue, knee length chiffon dresses, each sporting a sapphire necklace, especially given to each as a gift from Kate.

Nikki and Bomber smiled, looking at Kate in her weddings dress. "Wow, you look beautiful Kate," said Nikki, going over to her and placing her hands on Kate's shoulders.

Kate smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you ready to get married?" asked Bomber, going over too as Kate started to stand up.

"Yeah, I am." She looked one last time out her bedroom window, knowing that it would be her last as Kate McGregor. "His eyes are the colour of a clear, clear sky; radiant and so blue. And mine are that of an emerald green; our love forever true."

"You're a navy wife yet," laughed Bomber. "Come on, Commander Marshall's waiting for you downstairs."

Kate sighed. "To think, this time tomorrow, I'm going to be Mrs Mike Flynn...I find myself excited. This is finally happening...Okay...let's go." She started to walk to her bedroom door when Nikki gave a shout.

"Don't forget your bouquet!" She rushed over to her, handing her the bouquet of white lilies.

"Thank you Nikki."

---

The sun was out, and the birds were singing. He could hear them – a soft and gentle melody, playing with the breeze. It reminded him of her voice, like an angel singing.

Mike smiled. He was nervous, and yet confident – a silent confidence coming upon him in waves. Today was the day, and he just couldn't wait to get to the church. As he stood there, observing himself in the mirror, he adjusted and readjusted his uniform, fiddling with the golden buttons and then smoothing down his hair.

"Sir?" Pete appeared in his doorway, he too dressed in his naval regalia. He wore a big smile, and carried something that Mike had forgotten. "You forgot your sword Sir," he replied, handing out the object.

"Thanks Pete," said Mike, taking the sword from him and strapping it around his waist. He shifted it into position and sighed. "You got the rings Pete?" Mike asked.

"Course I do Sir. I would never leave them behind on your special day," he replied.

Mike nodded. "Have you ever wondered why the birds sing?"

Pete frowned, shaking his head. "No I haven't. Why?" he asked, curiosity appearing on his face.

"I can hear the birds, just, singing; a simplicity that surpasses even the more simple things like the sun rising and setting every day."

"Mike, I don't know what you are talking about," stated Pete, clapping a hand on Mike's shoulder. "But, as it is your wedding day, I am going to try and understand."

"Don't worry about it Pete – I'm just happy, cheerful. I look at objects and things and they just shine. Everything I look at reminds me of Kate." He sighed, remembering a time when they had promised to each other to always remember their half of a poem that they had once wrote together, but had never completed. "Her eyes are green, the colour of the trees; and mine are blue, the colour of the seas. Together we match, go perfectly in hand; and together we are but parted by the sands."

"You're in love," replied Pete. "Look, I may not be the best person when it comes to marriage as I myself am not married, but from what I've seen in the _many_ weddings I've gone to in the past two years, what you see and think changes when you marry the person you love."

Mike smiled. "Yeah, I guess." He sighed, clapping his hands to his sides. "Let's go. I want to get married."

Pete laughed. "Of course you do Sir."

---

The sun was out, and he could hear the waves crashing upon the sand. He could imagine the water making its way up the sand and then being pulled back as if by some invisible force. He could imagine the many people enjoying their time in the water, all of whom anonymous to the happy spectacle about to happen.

Marshall looked up at the top of the stairs. Nikki and Rebecca had been in Kate's room a long time; perhaps he should go knock? He was just about to put his thought into action when Kate appeared, her wedding gown falling at her feet and her hair up in an elegant do, her veil pushed back, allowing her to see properly.

He breathed a sigh of astonishment. He smiled. She looked so beautiful. "Elizabeth would be so proud of you Kate."

He watched as she smiled shyly, her eyes fluttering slightly. Walking down the stairs carefully, she made it to the bottom where a kiss was awaiting her. Marshall kissed her cheek, and took her hand in his as he led her out her front door for the last time as a single woman. Nikki and Rebecca followed behind them, locking the door as they watched Marshall, help Kate into the awaiting car. When they came to the car, Marshall handed them in too before getting in himself, the chauffer shutting the door behind them all.

The drive to the church was a quiet one. Marshall watched as the girls kept a steady breath. Both Nikki and Rebecca were quietly observing Kate as she appeared to mentally tick of everything on the wedding list that both she and Mike had created.

Marshall frowned as a sudden death look appeared on Kate's face. "Is everything alright Kate?" he asked, leaning forward to touch her knee through all her skirts.

Kate shook her head, her face relaxing. "No, it's just – I thought that I – Nikki when were you planning on telling me that you were pregnant?" Kate asked, looking across at her maid of honour.

"Oh Kate, how did you find out?" answered Nikki, a shocked look on her face.

"Josh told Mike and well, you know Mike, he let it slip," replied Kate. "I was going to get you something but I forgot. With preparing my wedding and honeymoon, it just slipped from my mind."

"Kate, you didn't need to get me anything yet. I was going to tell you, but when you got back from your honeymoon so that you could relax about buying something. I'm sorry you had to find out about it the way you did."

"I didn't know," stated Rebecca, raising a hand.

"Nor did I," replied Marshall, the initial shock that one of the Hammersley's officers was pregnant, lifting. "I suppose that you will be applying for maternity leave _and_ a shore posting."

Nikki smiled. "That would be much appreciated Steve," she said. "But I'm not due for six months, so I'll talk to you about it then."

Marshall nodded. "Okay." He looked across at Rebecca. "Are you pregnant too?"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Well...um...well...yes...I'm pregnant," she stammered.

Kate's mouth fell open slightly. "Uh, h-h-ho-how long–"

Rebecca smiled. "Six months," she answered. "Same as Nikki."

Marshall sighed. "I'll start organising for a new chef and navigator," he replied. "And Kate, are you pregnant too?"

Kate shook her head. "No, I assure you, I am not pregnant. If I was, my dress would be _much_ larger."

Marshall breathed a sigh of relief. Kate frowned. "You don't want a grandchild Dad?" she asked.

Marshall didn't get a chance to respond, as the car had stopped and the chauffer had opened the door. "We've arrived."

Marshall cleared his throat. "It's time," he said, getting out. First he handed out Nikki and Rebecca, before handing out Kate, excitement in her eyes. "Everyone's already inside. Come Kate, Mike's waiting."

Nikki and Rebecca almost squealed in excitement as they entered the church, almost dropping their small bouquets of blue lilies. Kate's heart was beating so fiercely she could almost hear it. Her breathing became quick and she suddenly felt like it was her first day on the Hammersley, with Mike's blue eyes following her every move.

"Don't worry Kate, just remember, at the end of the road Mike's waiting," whispered Marshall, putting Kate's arm through his as Jim Brickman's simple melody, _All I Ever Wanted_, started to play.

---

The music had started – a sweet and peaceful melody like what the birds had been singing only an hour ago. Mike looked around, seeing Rebecca come through the double doors, holding her small bouquet of blue lilies. Behind her, he could make out Nikki, she too holding a bouquet of blue lilies.

They were walking slowly, not rushing but not dragging either, just a slow and calm pace. They came to the end of the aisle, both smiling at him as they passed.

And that was when he saw her, Kate, a beautiful vision wearing nothing but white. His face lit up as if it had been hit by the morning sun and he smiled as he watched her make her way slowly up the aisle, her arm linked with Commander Marshall's.

He could imagine what her eyes were doing, darting back and forth, looking at every detail; the blue and white lilies lining the aisle, the pianist playing on a black Yamaha concert grand and her best friends – the crew, all dressed in their whites, all sitting in the front row, watching as she made her way down the aisle.

His breath hitched as Kate now stood in front of him. He smiled as Marshall kissed her cheek through the veil and then told him that he had better be darn good to his daughter. Mike said that he would before Marshall handed over Kate's hand.

As Kate's hand slid perfectly into his, he felt the warmth and softness comfort him. His smile broadened, and he could tell that Kate was blushing. Squeezing her hand in reassurance, they turned to face the minister as the final bar of music played through the church.

---

"Dearly beloved, we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Mike Flynn, and this woman, Kate McGregor, in Holy Matrimony. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity.

"You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's wellbeing and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth."

The minister turned to Mike. "Mike Flynn, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Mike looked down at Kate, seeing her eyes flutter through the thin material of her veil. His heart pulled and replied, "I will."

The Minister turned to Kate. "Kate McGregor, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Kate looked up at Mike, seeing forever in his eyes. She knew that it was a promise and she knew that he would never break it. In finality she replied, "I will."

The Minister turned to look at the congregation, his arms open to them and he asked, "Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these two persons in their marriage?"

The congregation's reply was like a chorus, echoing through the church. "We will."

"The rings please," the minister asked, holding out his hand. Buffer stepped forward, producing the rings from his pocket and placing them in the minister's hand. The minister thanked him and Buffer stepped back to his position.

The minister continued, "You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

Mike took the ring from the minister and placed it on Kate's finger. "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete."

Kate did the same, taking the ring from the minister and placing it on Mike's finger. "I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete."

"Mike and Kate, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future.

"May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God."

The Minister took Kate's right hand and placed it in Mike's. He smiled at them briefly before saying, "Now that Mike and Kate have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. But before I say the most awaited words, Mike has a poem he wishes to recite for his new wife."

Mike cleared his throat, lifting Kate's veil to reveal her blushing and yet smiling face. And then he spoke more to her then to the congregation. "This is a short poem dedicated to my new wife:

"_And now here we are both blue and green, at the aisle of eternity. We've said our vows and forever more, you'll be mine and I'll be yours."_

Kate's eyes widened slightly in realisation, and all she could say was, "You finished the poem."

And then the moment they had all been waiting for, came. The minister clapped his hands together and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Mike cupped Kate's cheek gently, before leaning down and kissing her softly – their first kiss as a married couple. Pulling back, he whispered in her ear, "I promised you once that we'd be together forever, both in that poem and in reality."

---

She heard the congregation cheer and she knew that it had happened. They were married – husband and wife. She looked up at Mike, smiling. He returned her smile, taking her hand in his and kissing it. He then began to lead her back down the aisle to the tune of _Maybe_ by Yiruma.

There were many cheers and a lot of clapping as they made their way back down the aisle. Mike couldn't help the joy he felt inside and he knew that Kate couldn't either. He watched as white rose petals were thrown at them, laughing as one landed on Kate's nose. Brushing it off, he kissed the tip of her nose gently. He pulled back, winking at her.

Kate looked at him questioningly. "If you're wondering if something is going to happen then you are wondering right. We are married after all."

Mike smirked. "That's right Mrs Flynn, we _are_ married."

---

The drive to the reception was quiet one, the only thing heard being the wind as they drove closer and closer to the sea in the open roofed vehicle. All Mike could do was keep looking and smiling at his new wife, Kate doing exactly the same – the exception being, the occasional blush as Mike leant in to kiss her.

Finally, the silence was broken when something came to mind and Mike's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought that Darryl had died or something, but I saw him at NavCom just before I went to your house to propose. Do you know _what_ happened to him? Why he disappeared?"

Kate smiled knowingly. "That is for me to know and _you_ to find out."

"But you _do_ know what had happened to him?" he asked.

"Think what you may, but I'm not saying a word. That is Darryl's business. He will tell you in his own good time."

"Kate, we're married now, I'm sure you can tell me. Please?"

Kate laughed, shaking her head. "We may be married, but that doesn't mean that you can be privy to the secrets of others."

"Okay, okay... The restaurant by the sea was _always_ going to be our choice for the reception wasn't it?" He looked at his new wife and saw her smile.

"Always," she replied.

The car came to a stop and Mike looked to his right to see the restaurant in question, abuzz with excitement as the congregation from the church took their seats or danced a little to the playing of the pianist from the church and the accompanying band.

The chauffer got out of the car and opened the door. Mike got out first, before turning around and offering his hand. Kate gladly took it, carefully stepping out of the vehicle so that her dress wouldn't get caught. She smiled at him as he put his arm around her waist, leading her towards the awaiting crowd.

As they approached, the crowd cheered and clapped. Mike laughed, shaking hands with many of his fellow navy men. Kate blushed, smiling at everyone she saw. She could see Darryl with a woman over by the main table, waiting for them to go over. Pulling Mike away from Chefo, who had managed to get shore leave for the wedding, she dragged him over.

"Hello Darryl, Alicia." Kate nodded her head to each.

Mike's mouth dropped open. "Alicia?" he asked, as the woman turned around.

"Oh, hi Mike," she replied.

Mike turned to look at Darryl. "What's going on?" And then he noticed the gold band on Alicia and Darryl's left ring fingers.

"You're married?!" he hissed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Alicia and I eloped, Mike," Darryl said bluntly. "We couldn't have told you anyway, you were at sea by the time we left."

"Still, you could've said something...Where did you go? And when did you come back?"

"We only got back from Sydney about eight months ago. There's one more thing Mike..." He looked at the newly married man cautiously. "Alicia's pregnant."

Mike's eyes widened. He looked down at Alicia's stomach, taking a few seconds to notice that there was a definite bulge. Looking up he asked, "How long?"

Kate answered for them. "Eight months."

Mike gave her a sideway glance. "You knew?"

"I told you that Darryl would tell you in his own time. So now you know Mike. Come on, I want to eat, and I'm sure that you'd like to eat too Alicia."

"Yeah, thanks." She gave Kate a smile, before following her husband to a separate table.

Mike pulled out one of the white chairs, allowing Kate to sit before him. When he sat down too, he lowered his voice so that Nikki and Rebecca and Josh, Robert and Pete who were either side of them, wouldn't hear. "We're going to talk about that later. I just can't believe that you didn't tell me that they were married!"

Kate laughed. "_I_ can't believe that you're making such a big deal out of this. Lighten up Mike, today's about _us_; we, after all, deserve this. Like you said when you proposed: we've been apart for seven years and now we've defied time and navy rules to become man and wife, not just captain and executive officer."

Mike sighed, leaning closer and kissing her gently. Pulling back, he smiled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. You're right; I should lighten up about it. So now... Huh, food?" He looked down to see the steaming hot soup for entree waiting to be eaten. Smiling, he let go of Kate's hand and instead started downing his soup.

Kate laughed, she too picking up her spoon and embracing the warmth the hot soup provided her. _I am now, officially, a navy wife._

---

The sun was starting to set, hitting the sea with its pink and orange haze. Everyone was either sitting around at their respective tables or going around and talking with others. The sun had almost finished setting when finally the pianist walked up to the microphone and made an announcement.

"And now, may I please invite the new Mr and Mrs Flynn to take to the floor in their first dance?" the pianist called, smiling at the newly married couple.

Mike turned to Kate, standing up and offering her his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing.

Kate laughed, accepting his hand. Mike led her to middle of the dance floor, situated in front of the stage and surrounded by the calm sea.

The pianist returned back to his stool, sitting down gracefully and placing his hands gently on the keys as Mike and Kate got into position. The pianist began to play the opening bars of the song he and the rest of the band had agreed would suit the couple: _Destiny_ by Jim Brickman. Breathing in, he began to sing:

_What if I never knew  
What if I never found you  
I'd never have this feeling in my heart  
How did this come to be  
I don't know how you found me_

But from the moment I saw you  
Deep inside my heart I knew

Mike began to lead Kate in time to the music. Looking down, he gazed into her eyes, allowing the music to take over them both as they became lost in each other's souls.

_Chorus:  
Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny_

"I love you Kate." Mike smiled, leaning down and kissing her, as he spun her around.

"I love you Mike," she replied, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

_I wanted someone like you  
Someone that I could hold on to  
And give my love until the end of time  
But forever was just a word  
Something I'd only heard about_

But now you're always there for me  
When you say forever I believe

The sun had set now, and the only light came from the burning candles surrounding the reception area. The sea breeze was very gentle, allowing only enough wind to let each of the flames flicker every now and again.

_Chorus:  
Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as far as I can see  
You were always meant to be my destiny_

"You know that poem?" Mike whispered in her ear. "The one that we wrote together but never finished? The one I completed and recited this afternoon?"

Kate nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course. How could I forget?"

"Everything I said at the end of it...that is a promise."

"I know."

_Maybe all we need is just a little faith  
'Cause baby I believe that love will find the way_

Baby you're my destiny  
You and I were meant to be  
With all my heart and soul  
I give my love to have and hold  
And as I far as I can see  
From now until eternity  
You were always meant to be my destiny

---

"A toast!" Pete cried, clinking his raised wine glass gently with his fork, gaining everyone's attention. "To Mike and Kate – Captain and Executive Officer; may you both live a happy and rich life, full of everything life can throw at you. May you be blessed with many kids, all of which I _will_ be godfather of, and may your marriage clear up the air that is currently tense on the Hammersley. To Mike and Kate!"

"To Mike and Kate!"

---

_His eyes are the colour of a clear, clear sky; radiant and so blue. And mine are that of an emerald green; my love forever true._

_Her eyes are green, the colour of the trees. And mine are blue, the colour of the seas. Together we match, go perfectly in hand; and together we are but parted by the sands._

_And now here we are both blue and green, at the aisle of eternity. We've said our vows and forever more, you are mine and I am yours._

_That is a promise._


	21. Chapter 20

They lay side by side, hand in hand, and had all the time the world could give them. They were inside, lying on the king sized bed of one of the bedrooms of the place Mike had brought them to for their honeymoon; situated in a secluded valley overlooking a large lake where nobody could find them. They watching as the sun's rays hit the blue lake in front of them, just seen through the doors as they opened up onto the balcony.

"It's like something off a painting," whispered Kate, closing her eyes at the warmth as a few of the sun's rays hit her face.

Mike nodded, rolling over to nuzzle her arm, accidentally moving the blanket beneath them. Kate frowned, feeling the lump of the blanket beside her. Turning her head slowly, she narrowed her eyes at the accused. Mike grinned, laughing as her expression stayed in place.

"Come on Kate, it's just a blanket."

Her gazed softened and she smiled. "Oh, I suppose..." Then leaning down she kissed him. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she pulled herself closer to him.

Mike let out a soft moan, rolling them both over so that Kate was pinned beneath him. He felt Kate slide her leg up to his waist, and he started to tug at her dress. Pulling it up slightly, he slid his hand beneath it, grasping at her waist and slowly starting to deepen the kiss.

Kate moaned, reaching for his shirt and undoing the buttons. Feeling them give way under the pressure she applied, she pulled the shirt away, revealing Mike's chest. Sliding her hands up his chest and to his neck, she started to arch into him as she suddenly felt him enter her.

Little did they know however, a miracle was about to occur.


	22. Epilogue

_Nine months later..._

Kate could hear the sound of crying coming from her left. Opening her eyes she looked into the gazing blue eyes of Mike, holding a bundle of blue blankets in his arms. She watched as it moved slightly and started to wail.

Mike smiled, cooing and rocking the bundle gently. He looked down at Kate, seeing the tired in her eyes. "Do you want to meet our son?" he asked.

"And daughter?" added Marshall, coming into the frame holding a bundle of pink.

"Twins?" Kate asked breathlessly.

Mike laughed. "Yeah, twins."

Kate smiled, pushing herself to sit up so that she could hold her son and daughter. Mike leaned down carefully transferring their little boy into his mother's comforting hold. Kate gazed down at her little bundle of joy. He had stopped crying and was looking up at her, his big blue eyes reminding her of Mike.

"You look just like your dad don't you?" she cooed.

Mike watched as Kate smiled and kissed the baby boy. And then his head turned as the pink bundle in Marshall's arm started to cry, begging for her mother's attention.

Kate looked up to see the pink bundle move. She chuckled, handing Mike the baby boy so that she could gaze upon her daughter too. Looking down at the crying infant, she rocked her gently, kissing her forehead.

Humming a tune they all knew too well, the little girl stopped crying, looking and blinking several times as she adjusted to the sight of her mother. She smiled, and then looked up as three pairs of couples came in to the room. She laughed as she saw them all carrying their young daughters or sons.

"Nikki, Josh; Bec, Robert; Sally, Chris; Jen, Toby; Alicia, Darryl," she nodded to each before turning her attention to look over at the three young babes settling in their mothers' arms. "And of course, hello to David," she looked at Nikki and Josh, "Little Emily Dixon, Chloe, Danielle, and...James," she looked at Darryl as he held his eight month-year-old daughter in his arms.

"Have you all come to look upon my perfect newborns?" asked Mike, grinning.

Swain laughed. "Yeah maybe just a little."

"Yeah, that and we wanted to see if they reach that standard that Hammersley demands," added Chefo laughing.

Buffer appeared in the doorway, Spider pushing him in as he leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the twins. Buffer turned to give Spider a death look. "Oi, don't push," he said, walking to greet Mike and Kate.

Spider followed, pulling a face as he came up behind Bomber to look at her daughter, of whom he was the godfather.

"So, have you decided on a name?" asked Nikki.

Mike looked down at Kate, who smiled back up at him. They had come to a very mutual agreement during the nine months Kate had been pregnant. Kate looked at the Nikki, before smiling at everyone else.

"Mike and I have decided to call our son, Matthew, after Mike's father. And, our daughter, we've named, Elizabeth, after our good friend and my mother figure, Elizabeth Marshall."

Mike nodded. "And we hope that these children, present today and those that will be coming, will one day serve under the Hammersley like us, their parents have or are still serving; to the children of tomorrow!"

"To the children of tomorrow!"


End file.
